


the play

by hiraekth



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Jokes, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Clueless Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Sexual Tension, Texting, Top Jeon Jungkook, ok seriously who told me i was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraekth/pseuds/hiraekth
Summary: taehyung just wanted to get a part in the school play, but he never expected for it to be based on a gay love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt come up with a good title BUT i hope u guys enjoy this and let me know what u think

Out of the wide variety of words that could be used to describe Taehyung, most would go for the word sedulous, seeming as he made his best friend, Seokjin, join the soccer team with him, which they were no longer in, might he add. Or how he had persuaded him into asking Namjoon out on a date, even though that didn’t end too well. He just wasn’t the type of person to back out of a challenge, no matter how disastrous the situation could get.   
  


So, that’s how he ended up talking to the theater director about an upcoming play. He knew that if he tried out and actually made it, he’d accomplish yet another challenge, even though he's never acted a day in his life.   
  


“Taehyung, do you even know how to act?”    
  


He hesitated before his face slowly turned into a grin. “Mr. Min, I might not be able to act now, but I have time to practice, don’t I?”   
  


The boy really didn’t know what he was getting himself into, but he couldn’t let an opportunity like this slide. Besides, he's naturally good at everything, and yes, he's one to brag. So this? It would be a piece of cake.   
  


“Don’t call me that, you kids make me feel so old. Just call me Yoongi," he complains. "And alright, Taehyung, since you seem so confident in your abilities I’m sure you’ll be a natural in no time. But you only have one week, because people will start coming in very soon. Would you like to-“   
  


Whatever it was that came out of Yoongi’s mouth after that went unheard by Taehyung. Because how could he possibly pay attention when the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen had just walked into the room, and was making his way towards them?   
  


“Hello, earth to Taehyung?” Yoongi's voice brings him out of his daze.   
  


“Sorry, what were you saying?”   
  


Yoongi rolls his eyes. “I asked if you want to have one of the lead roles or-“   
  


“YES! Yes, that’s perfect!” He yells, a bit too enthusiastically.   
  
“Someone’s excited,” the unfamiliar voice voice says, chuckling. If Taehyung thought the boy was gorgeous before, his voice just added onto it. He felt a light shiver make its way up his spine, but quickly pushed the foreign feeling away.   
  


“Jungkook, I see you’re signing up for the play. One of the lead roles, I assume?” He asks, looking like a proud father who just taught his son how to properly throw a ball.   
  


“Of course, Yoongi. You know I’d never settle for anything less,” he answers, sly smirk decorating his face. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't seem to rip his eyes away.    
  


“Taehyung, please don’t drool all over the carpet, it’s expensive. Go ahead and sign your name after Jungkook has finished,” Yoongi teases. Taehyung eyes widen, feeling ashamed to have been caught staring.   
  


Jungkook seems indifferent about the situation, giving a small wave to the two boys and making his way out of the theater room. Taehyung stands where he previously stood and thinks about the role he would like to have, but since he knows Yoongi has a soft spot for that Jungkook guy, he knows for a fact he should avoid his role. Luckily for him, there’s two main roles, so he settles for the other one, which was coincidentally also male.   
  


Choosing to ignore it, he signs his name under said role, noticing that at least 15 other people had already signed up. And he doesn’t know why, but he feels nervous. He’s always been afraid of failure, and with this many people trying out his chances of getting the part have diminished.   
  


He lets out a soft sigh. Yoongi notices and frowns.   
  


“Look kid, you have a lot of potential, I can see it in your eyes. If it was up to me I would’ve given you the part already. You’re handsome, your grades are high, and you’re pretty much great at everything. You’d be perfect for this part, but it’s up to the judges to decide, not me. Don’t look so discouraged, yeah? I know it’s overwhelming with so many people trying out, but if you practice I know you can do it.”   
  


Taehyung’s face automatically lights up, and he looks like he’s about to faint out of excitement. He loves compliments. “Thank you so much, Yoongi, I promise I won’t let you down! I look forward to seeing you again,” he says, pulling him into a tight hug, feeling him go stiff.   
  


“Alright kid, that’s enough. I don’t want to see you back here unless it’s to tell me that you got the part. Now go practice as much as you can, time is ticking.”   
  


Once Taehyung has walked out of the room, Yoongi starts laughing hysterically. “None of these kids know what they’re getting themselves into,” he says, sitting back at his desk and typing away on his computer.   
  


“Jin, can I practice my lines on you?”   
  
“What the fuck does that even mean...”   
  


Taehyung had knocked on Jin’s door with a hopeful look in his eyes and a big smile on his face. This always happened when he was doing one of various challenges, and to say he’s terrified is a huge understatement. Taehyung was really good at convincing him to do things, and they mostly ended up with him making a fool out of himself, so could you blame him?   
  


As if reading his mind, he quickly says, “Don’t worry, this won’t affect you in any way. I’m trying out for the school play and I just, uh, want to see if you think I’m good,” he admits.   
  


“Oh, okay cool. Yeah go ahead,” he says with a hint of amusement in his voice.   
  


“Don’t laugh at me or so help me God-“   
  


“Calm down, I won’t laugh. I promise, Tae.”   
  


His expression turns into one of sorrow, and before he can ask what’s wrong his friend starts speaking.   
  


“I didn’t think this would happen... I wasn’t supposed to fall for you but you made it so easy. Everything about you, it's just so mesmerizing. I know you could never feel the same way, but I couldn't keep this a secret anymore, it's killing me.”   
  


Taehyung stops talking and looks at Jin hopefully, waiting for his input.   
  


“Tae, I don’t know what to say, we- we’ve been friends for so long, I just couldn’t imagine it any other-“   
  


“Jin what the fuck are you talking about?”   
  
“And sure I think you’re handsome and all but-“   
  
“JIN!”   
  
“Why are you screaming, I should be the one screaming, my best friend that’s practically like a brother to me just confessed his love for-“   
  
“Jin what the fuck it’s for the play you asshat.”   
  


Jin’s eyes widened comically, making Taehyung confused.   
  
“Wow, that was really good. I actually thought you were confessing for a second, I nearly had a heart attack.”   
  


His eyes light up and he wraps his arms around him, kissing his forehead repeatedly.   
  


“Ew, get off. I thought you liked me two seconds ago, I need time to recover.”   
  


Taehyung pouts and crosses his arms. “So you think I can get the part?” He asks hopefully.   
  


“No Tae, I don’t think you can, I know that you'll get it, you were amazing. Who knows, you might even get a girlfriend after this,” he says, winking. His best friend is gayer than him, but girls were always all over him.   
  


“Oh Jin, I forgot to mention something. The other lead role is also male, which is really peculiar, don’t you think?”   
  


He hesitates before saying, “Maybe it’s about two best friends that like the same girl. Not all stories are based solely off of love, you know? Although you end up falling in love with the girl, your best friend has a stronger bond with you, so you guys are inseparable.”   
  


“That makes sense, I’m probably worrying for nothing,” the younger chuckles. “Can you come with me when I try out?”   
  


Jin places a hand over his heart dramatically. “Aw, of course I will. I’ll wait outside though, because I know my presence can be very intimidating. But if you do get the role, which I know you will, I’m going to watch you practice because I’m the most amazing friend in the world.”   
  


“Okay, deal.”

  
  


Two days. Taehyung had two days to practice, and he was growing restless. He refused to go a day without acting out his lines, turning to Jin for reassurance every once in a while. And it’s not that he didn’t take his best friend’s word for it, but he needed a professional's advice, because he didn’t want to mess anything up. So, he did what any other stubborn person would do.   
  


He went to see Yoongi.  
  
  
“Didn’t I tell you I didn’t want you back here unless it was to tell me you got the part?” He groaned.  
  


“I know but I’m really nervous, and I was wondering if you could-“   
  


“I’m not your personal mentor, you know? I’m really not even supposed to be helping you, so please make this quick.”   
  
He looked down at the floor, shaking from the nerves. He replayed the exact same thing that he had shown Jin.   
  


After he finishes, he waits for Yoongi’s reaction, but his face remains blank.   
  


The small bit of hope he had shrinks.  
  
“You look like someone just killed your puppy, kid. You were good, but it feels like there’s something missing. More emotion? More of.. something that I can’t quite put my finger on. If you continue practicing I know you can improve a lot, and for someone that doesn’t act, you’re quite good at it, so keep your hopes high and don’t give up. You’re honestly perfect for the part, so I would really like if you actually got it,” he admits.  
  
“Thank you, Yoongi.”  
  
  
“Tae, don’t you think you’re overreacting just a tad?” Jin asks, taking a bite out of his burger.  
  
He could sense how stressed Taehyung had been for the past few days, so he decided to distract him by taking him to eat burgers, but the topic had to come up at some point.  
  
“Yoongi said something was missing, I don’t think I’m overreacting. "  
  


“Well I thought you were great,” he retorts.   
  


Taehyung rolls his eyes, eating one of his fries with a whine. “I wonder what could be missing...”  
  
Before he can come up with a possible answer, he starts choking on his fry when he sees Jungkook sitting at one of the booths by their table. Jin gasps and does the first thing that comes to his mind. He takes Taehyung’s glass of water and throws it at him, waiting in anticipation.  
  
Taehyung is finally able to swallow the fry and prays to the gay Gods that no one noticed, but everyone has their eyes on him. Some are laughing, and others just look at him with pity. He slowly turns to look where he had previously seen Jungkook, to find that the boy was already looking at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“Jin, we need to get out of here, _now_ ,” he mutters, getting up and walking out of the fast food place as fast as he could. No pun intended.  
  
“You didn’t even let me finish my burger,” Jin complains. “Did you see that hot guy that kept staring at you? You should be thanking me!”  
  
Taehyung tries his best to not blush, really, but Jin notices anyway.  
  
“You little- You saw him didn’t you? Is that why you left all of a sudden?”  
  
“Shut up, you embarrassed me,” he says, cute pout on his face.  
  
“Oh please, he looked like he wanted to eat you more than the burger that was in front of him,” Jin states matter-of-factly.  
  
Taehyung glares at him. "You owe me another burger."  
  
  
Once he gets home, he makes sure to take a shower and change into a clean shirt. He walks downstairs and finds his mother on the couch, watching some weird drama on the television.   
  
He plays with his fingers a bit before speaking up softly. “Mom, I’m going to try out for one of the main roles in a school play, and I was wondering if I could get your opinion on my acting skills.”  
  
She looks up from the television, and a smile spreads on her face, as she mutes the drama and turns to face her son, encouraging him with an excited nod.  
  
  
Once he’s done, he feels like it was rushed, but his mom makes him really nervous, so he can only wait in anticipation, deep dread setting itself in his belly.  
  
He looks at her hesitantly and she simply smiles at him. “Do you want me to be completely honest with you?” She asks.  
  
He nods, expecting the worst.  
  
“You’re very good at acting, I didn’t know you had it in you. The thing is, when you’re confessing your love for this person, you don’t look nervous at all, like most people would, although you said it a bit too quickly which can be a hint of nervousness, but it's not enough. You look a bit too confident, actually. When you’re in love, you turn into a blushing, babbling mess. You don’t just confess with that huge amount of confidence,” she admits.  
  
And it's like something finally clicked.  
  
All he had to do was to make his acting seem more realistic by tomorrow.  
  
An image of Jungkook popped into his head, and embarrassingly enough, he felt his cheeks start to heat up.  
  
“Mom, I know what I have to do.”  
  
Taehyung was ready. He was sure of it.

  
  


Soon enough, thanks to his mother’s advice, he was given a packet with the cast members, and he panicked, realizing that he didn’t know most of the people he would be working with. But really, that wasn’t the main reason he was panicking. He was going to  _ die  _ because Jeon fucking Jungkook had gotten the role, which meant he was going to be seeing a lot more of him than he wanted to. He still knew nothing about the plot of the play, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out at this point, if he was being honest.

Call him overdramatic, but he just  _ knew  _ he was going to end up making a fool out of himself every time he had to do as much as merely stand close to the boy. It was bad enough that the last time he had seen him his shirt was soaked and he was choking on a fucking  _ fry.  _ How could he possibly face him after that incident again? Was he overreacting? Did Jungkook even remember him?

He facepalmed for overthinking every little thing, and decided to look back at the cast, cringing at the fact that they had to use their real names in the play and the awfully specific descriptions that came with each character.

**Jeongguk** \-  _ main character; popular, straight, witty _

**Taehyung** \-  _ main character; shy and confused, but bold when necessary _

**Shownu** \-  _ Jeongguk’s close friend _

**Minhyuk** \-  _ Shownu’s friend, Jungkook’s rival _

**Seulgi** \-  _ Has a crush on Jungkook _

**Hyuna** \-  _ Taehyung’s best friend _

**Jeongin** \-  _ Taehyung’s younger brother _

**Yeeun** \-  _ Jungkook’s ex _

The fact that they included Jungkook’s sexuality as straight just reeks of homophobia.  _ Why was that even important to the story? _

He almost dropped the paper when he saw that Minhyuk and Shownu would both be in the play. His shock turned into confusion once again. It didn’t really make sense for Jungkook to have Minhyuk as an enemy. Since Jungkook and Taehyung are both going after the same girl, shouldn’t Taehyung to be his enemy? And is this Seulgi girl the one they have a crush on?

He really needed some answers.

  
  


The school day was coming to an end, and Taehyung had to admit that he was excited. Excited because he would get the opportunity to improve on his acting, and because Jin would be there to support him. Excited to meet new people, and see Yoongi again. But excited to see Jungkook? Definitely not.

If anything, he was going to try his best to avoid him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that, since he was basically going to have to see him every single day now.

But a boy can dream.

“Are you doing that weird thing where you’re talking to yourself in your head and completely ignoring my existence?” Jin asked.

“Yep. Oh hey, I completely forgot to mention this but Shownu is going to be in the play and I need you to not ogle him for both our sakes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, you  _ asshole.  _ I’m not even wearing my favorite socks right now-”

Taehyung tunes him out, opening the door to the theater room to see that everyone was already there, besides two people. Luckily, one of them was Jungkook and Taehyung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

**Taehyung:**

_ JIN DO U SEE THE HOT GUY _

_ THE ONE WITH SHOWNU _

**Jin:**

_ I’m right next to u… _

_ What happened to team Jungkook? _

_ Actually where even is Jungkook wtf _

**Taehyung:**

_ I don’t care!!!! _

_ Too busy looking at this nice piece of meat _

**Jin:**

_ Ok ew _

_ You need to learn how to word things better _

**Taehyung:**

_ It’s not my fault u misinterpret everything _

_ I’m gonna go talk to Shownu and get him to introduce us, text me when you see Jungkook coming so I can be mentally prepared x _

Taehyung turned off his phone and made his way towards the two boys, wondering what the fuck he was getting himself into.

“Taehyung, hey! I knew you would make it,” Shownu says with a smile that would probably have Jin swooning. Before he could even utter a word, Shownu spoke again. “Minhyuk, this is Taehyung, Taehyung, this is Minhyuk.”

They looked at each other for a second before Minhyuk extended his hand, and Taehyung made sure to shake it firmly, happy that he had finally been introduced to the boy.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you had such a pretty friend, Shownu?” Minhyuk asks shamelessly. Shownu groans with a sign of regret on his face. “Because I knew you’d try to flirt with him.”

Taehyung feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, breaking him out of his trance and making him feel nauseous. He slowly takes it out and turns it on, starting to panic when he reads the message.

**Jin:**

_ He’s here _

_ And he looks hot _

“Enough of the chit-chat, we’ve got work to do,” the familiar voice says.

He turns and finds Yoongi standing with his arms crossed, with Jungkook a short distance behind.  _ Great, he does look hot. _

“Okay, now that everyone is here I would like to go over the plot. I would also like to inform you all that it is now too late to back out, unless you die or suffer from a severe injury.”

Why would they want to back out? And why is he being so overdramatic? Surely it can’t be that bad.

“Alright, so let’s get into the plot. Jungkook, you’re probably wondering why I had to put the fact that you’re straight-”

“Why did you just make quotation marks with your hands-”

“Actually, I’m sure everyone was wondering why I included that, and you might’ve even though wow, what a homophobic asshole, but really it’s the complete opposite and-”

“Yoongi.. Yoongi I’m straight ri-”

“Jungkook, shut up. Anyway, as I was saying, this play is about love, yes. This love story isn’t very.. common, especially in a school setting. Actually, who am I kidding, we’re all gay-”

Taehyung finally interrupts Yoongi, not being able to keep his mouth closed anymore. “W-what do you mean by gay?”

He felt his phone vibrate and furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to who could be texting him at this time.

**Jin:**

_ (Of a person) sexually attracted to people of one's own sex. _

_ Homosexual is an adjective btw ;) _

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why Jungkook’s enemy is Minhyuk, right?”

“Yes,” everyone says in unison, getting tired of Yoongi’s antics and just wanting him to get straight to the point.

“That’s because Taehyung has feelings for Jungkook, but doesn’t end up confessing until the end, so Minhyuk flirts with him and gets a little touchy and that’s enough to confirm, well, that Jungkook isn’t straight.”

“How is that supposed to confirm-”

“He gets jealous.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Just thinking about what it would be like to have Jungkook as his boyfriend makes his face heat up. As if that wasn’t enough, he wondered what it would be like to make him jealous. If only he wasn’t straight…

But then Jungkook speaks and he’s brought back to reality. “I don’t really feel comfortable doing something like this-”

“Jungkook, you know that no one can replace you. You’re one of the best actors this school’s got, we need you.”

_ That asshole is kissing his ass… _

“Ah, I don’t know.”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be complaining, Jeon. Taehyung is probably cuter than any girl you’ve ever gone out with,” Minhyuk says, annoyment lacing his tone.

“THAT’S PERFECT,” Yoongi screams, startling everyone. “That’s exactly what we need for this play, tension. You guys  _ do  _ hate each other in the play, so the more you hate each other in person the more realistic it’ll actually be!”

This guy really is insane.

“Never said he wasn’t cute.”

Taehyung scrambles out of his seat. “I’m sorry, I need a moment.”

  
  


Fuck, this is all such a mess. Is Jungkook really straight? Does he actually think he’s cute? Before he can keep questioning it, he hears the theater door open, and assuming it’s Jin doesn’t even turn to look.

Until Jungkook is standing right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, uh, I was just going back inside,” Taehyung says awkwardly, uncomfortable with the small distance between them.

“I need to speak with you,” Jungkook replies, stepping even closer to the boy.

Taehyung’s mouth and legs stop working, and he feels like he could turn into a ball of mush from the proximity alone. He could see him a lot better now. His eyes looked like they held a myriad of stars, shining in a way that he had never noticed before. There’s a scar on his cheek, and Taehyung finds himself wanting to run his finger along it. His dark locks looked so soft, but his lips looked even softer. He almost whimpered at the sight.

“D-do I have something on my face?” He asks, bringing his hand up to touch it but Taehyung grabs it, not thinking about what he was doing, or the consequences of his actions because he wasn’t in control of his brain in the moment.

Surprisingly, Jungkook doesn’t make an effort to take his hand out of Taehyung’s grasp, just looks at him curiously, almost with a challenging glimmer in his eyes.

He grabs Jungkook’s finger, putting it up to his nose. Then he moves it to his scar, his hair, and his lips. Jungkook’s breath catches in his throat, even if Taehyung’s finger isn’t the one on his lips, because it’s just so  _ close. _

“Pretty,” Taehyung whispers.

“Jeon, Kim, get your asses back in here  _ now. _ ” 

They both jump when they hear Yoongi’s voice, and Taehyung mutters a quiet “sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

He’s an  _ idiot.  _ He just couldn’t resist those eyes and lips. He felt so stupid for doing something he knows he shouldn’t have done, but deep down he feels like it was worth it, even if Jungkook didn’t like him that way. It didn’t really matter, since he liked Minhyuk anyway. Right?

“Alright kids, now that everyone is here we need to get more comfortable with each other. I’ll put you with a partner and then we’ll continue that process until you’ve gotten to know everyone in this room.” He hears groans coming from everyone and raises his eyebrows at them. “Oh, so would you rather we get started on memorizing all those lines-” Another groan.

“That’s what I thought. Okay, Taehyung you’re with Jeongin, Jungkook you’re with Shownu, Seulgi you’re with Hyuna and Yeeun you’re with Minhyuk.”

When Taehyung saw Jeongin he knew he couldn’t be older than 17. He still had braces, his hair fell messily over his eyes and he had somewhat of a timid smile. Definitely younger brother material. They ended up getting along pretty well. Jeongin told him that he’s a junior and this was his first time being in a play, just like him. They’re deep into a conversation about comic books when Yoongi interrupts, much to Taehyung’s disappointment.

“Okay, next is Yeeun with Taehyung, Seulgi with Jungkook, Minhyuk with Jeongin and Hyuna with Shownu.”

Taehyung wasn’t going to lie, he was pretty intimidated by the girl. She had short, dark hair and piercing eyes, paired with a nice outfit that consisted of black skinny jeans with a red blouse that complimented her cherry lipstick, but he tried his best to act normal, not wanting to ruin his first impression on her.

He introduced himself and they talked about some of their hobbies, then out of nowhere, she changed the topic. “You know, it’s actually funny how realistic this play is.” He raised his eyebrows questioningly, not sure what she meant by that.

“I’m actually Jungkook’s ex, I’m pretty sure Seulgi has been pining after him for years, and Minhyuk seems like he’s pretty into you,” she admits, laughing at how things ended up. 

Taehyung scoffed. “Pure coincidence, I’m sure.”

She rolled her eyes. “When you talk to Minhyuk, just pay attention to how he speaks with you, and also look for Jungkook’s reaction. It’s funny, it’s like there’s no acting even going on.”

He suddenly remembers that Jungkook was with that Seulgi girl, and before he can stop himself he’s already looking at them. He tries not to get upset, really, but with the way she has her arm draped around him and laughing obnoxiously loud, it’s hard not to. His shoulders drop, and he tries to fight the pout that wants to form on his lips.

“Oh, so you’re jealous?” She asks, feigning shock. 

“I’m not,” he says, voice wavering. “He’s not mine so I have no reason to be.”

Her gaze softens but before the situation can get more out of hand, Yoongi announces everyone’s new partners.

Taehyung chats with Shownu, trying to ignore the pain in his chest by bringing his best friend to talk with them. It was cute how whipped he was for Shownu, and couldn’t deny that they looked nice together.

After that, he had to talk with that Seulgi girl, and let’s just say they didn’t get along very well. Shocker.

The only people he’s yet to talk to are Jungkook, Minhyuk and Hyuna but luckily for him, he gets to talk to Minhyuk next.

After a few minutes of small talk, he finally brings up the topic that Taehyung didn’t exactly want to talk about, but didn’t mind as much as he previously thought.

“So, I’m gonna be flirting with you in that play, huh? Shouldn’t be too hard considering I’d flirt with you either way,” he says, bringing his hand up to caress his face.

Well, that escalated quickly.

He leaned against the touch, not even sure of his own movements but he couldn’t help it.

He feels someone drilling holes into him and moves his eyes towards Jungkook, catching his gaze. To say he looks pissed wouldn’t do justice to the venomous look he was sending them. It made Taehyung want to lean in and plant a kiss on Minhyuk’s cheek, but he knew he would be taking it too far. He couldn’t deny that he loved the way he was looking at him, with so much  _ possessiveness. _

Taehyung’s fun didn’t last too long, though, since he had to speak to Hyuna now. Since they would be best friends in the play, he was hoping they would get along, and luckily for him, they did. It was weird how fast they clicked, but not in a bad way. She sends him a small smile when it’s time to switch partners for the last time, and Taehyung thinks he could just drop dead.

Jungkook looked beyond pissed as Taehyung walked towards him hesitantly, scared that the boy would snap at any second.

Before he could even utter a word, Jungkook had already beat him to it. “I see that you wanted to start working on the play ahead of time.”

Frankly, he doesn’t know why Jungkook is acting this way. Was he wrong about him being jealous? He probably just didn’t want them to be fooling around in the theater room… how could he be so dense?

Before he can stop himself, he blurts out the first thing that comes to his head. “I guess I could say the same for you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I’m sorry,” he says, looking at anything but him.

Jungkook’s venomous eyes go away automatically, turning into something softer, but Yoongi always has to ruin everything.

“Okay, that’s enough for today. It’s already getting quite late, but next time we see each other, things will be getting a lot more interesting,” he says with a wink. “Let’s just say we have to spend the most time on the romantic scenes so they won’t turn out awkward, which is why we will start there first.”

Great, so Taehyung didn’t even have time to prepare. He groaned internally and felt like punching the wall, but instead he walked straight towards Jin and dragged him out while he complained that he hadn’t even said bye to Jungkook, but what was the point?

He’d never see him as more than a friend.

  
  


Taehyung really did not want to go to rehearsal that day. Once he had found out about the plot, his excitement went away and he began to feel anxious instead.

He was just grateful that Jin would be there, but he knew it would also result in teasing from the older.

They were sitting at Taehyung’s kitchen table, eating breakfast in peace. That was, until Jin opened his mouth. “So what were you and Jungkook doing out in the hallway that took so long?”

Taehyung almost chokes on his waffle, gulping down his orange juice to hide his red face. Clearing his throat, he makes up a lie. “He was just saying how he wasn’t comfortable with the situation and wanted me to know that he’d still be doing the play since it was mandatory but it wasn’t because he wanted to.”

“Are you sure about that? Didn’t seem like it when Yoongi came in the theater room looking smug,” he says with a snort. “Oh, and Jungkook’s uncontrollable blushing.”

This time Taehyung actually chokes on his waffle.

“He- he was blushing?”

“Wow, you really are dense. Now tell me what actually happened.”

“W-well, I might’ve called him pretty and kind of sort of held his hand.”

This time it’s Jin’s turn to choke on his food.

  
  


The school day was coming to an end, and he couldn’t stop panicking. How far would they go today? Just some skinship? Kissing? Dates? Confessions? He groaned, upset for not asking ahead of time.

He walked into the theater room, and felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Because there, sitting in all his glory, was none other than Jungkook. He was wearing tight black jeans that made his thighs look heavenly, and a plain white v-neck that exposed some of his chest. He looked good.  _ Really  _ good.

He knew for a fact that Jin was staring at him too, but really couldn’t blame him. 

When Jungkook finally realized that they were both staring, he smirked and got up, walking towards Taehyung.

Okay, where the  _ fuck  _ did the boy that was blushing over being called pretty go?

He backed up slowly, but then his back hit the wall and he was trapped. “Um, Jin, help?”

But the only thing the asshole did was run out of the room, leaving them alone.

“J-Jungkook, what are you doing?”

His eyes held an unknown emotion, something  _ dark,  _ and he didn’t want to find out what it was.

He leans closer, putting his lips against Taehyung’s ear, causing him to whimper. “It’s not very nice to stare, Taehyungie,” he whispers.

“PERFECT,” Yoongi yells, coming out from under his desk.

Taehyung has really grown to dislike Yoongi. That asshole.

“That was so embarrassing, I hate you both,” he whines, hearing the door open as Jin reappears. “You knew about this, didn’t you?” He just nods with a thumbs up. 

“Okay, let’s get to work.”

  
  


Despite still being embarrassed, Taehyung wanted to get payback, but decided to save it for later, focusing on the script and Yoongi’s instructions.

“I think we should start with Taehyung feeling upset because of Seulgi. It’s already been a while since he’s liked Jungkook, but he hasn’t confessed yet. Hyuna will be there to comfort him, because he starts feeling sad, and Jungkook notices this so he decides to talk to him. This is when things start getting a little.. heated. Minhyuk gets touchy when he sees them and interrupts the moment they were having, which makes Jungkook feel jealous and possessive. You guys can look at your scripts for now, but I’m hoping you’ll be able to memorize your lines soon. And remember, you can make things up if you think it’ll make the play more interesting. Okay, enough of my talking, let’s get this show on the road.”

  
  
  


Taehyung watched as Seulgi put her arm around Jungkook, getting awfully close to him.  _ Was that even in the script? _

He knew he didn’t have to act, he felt upset without even forcing it on himself. He did try to add a dramatic effect, though, telling himself that it was just to please Yoongi and nothing more.

Hyuna walks over to him, and rubs his back reassuringly. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on, you know? I don’t like seeing you like this, Tae.”

Even though it was all an act, it felt so insanely real that it actually brought a few tears to his eyes, and he mentally patted himself on the back.

Hyuna even looked a bit taken aback, but immediately covered it up with a sympathetic mask, assuming that he was just a really good actor. “Shh, it’s okay. You shouldn’t let him see you like this, he’s a dense asshole that doesn’t deserve you.”

Jungkook removes Seulgi’s arm, and walks towards the two best friends. Taehyung tenses, getting closer to Hyuna instinctively. “I don’t want him to see me like this,” he whispers.

“Taehyung doesn’t want to speak with you right now,” she says with a harsh tone.

He catches a glimpse of Taehyung’s damp cheeks and feels his heart shatter. He knows it’s all an act, but ignoring Hyuna, he brings his hands up to the older’s face and wipes some of the tears away with his thumb. “What’s wrong, angel?”

Before Taehyung can even open his mouth, Minhyuk pulls him away from Jungkook. “A little too close for comfort, don’t you think, Jeon?”

“Don’t touch him,” he spits out.

Just to piss him off even more, Minhyuk plants a kiss on his cheek causing Taehyung to gasp, but curious to see Jungkook’s reaction.

He pulls Taehyung closer to him and out of Minhyuk’s grip. “Why don’t you go find someone else to play with, hm?”

“Okay everyone stop, this is getting too realistic and it’s scaring me,” Yoongi says, causing everyone to go back to normal. “I have a proposal, only for those of you that are 18 or older, of course. I feel like some of us need to loosen up a bit” he looks at Jungkook not so subtly, “and I think this would be a perfect way to do so, because who  _ doesn’t  _ love alcohol?”

_ Taehyung  _ doesn’t love alcohol, that’s who. He’s a lightweight, and he tends to say everything that comes to his head when he’s drunk. This sounded like a recipe for disaster.

“I’m not taking you kids to a club, because I know all hell would break loose, but I have a friend that’s throwing a party tomorrow, because yes, I have friends that throw parties and no, I’m not too old to be going to parties. I’m inviting all of you, though I don’t think it’s a good idea to have minors coming, but do as you wish, just don’t let me catch you with any alcohol. This isn’t necessarily mandatory, but it’ll definitely help you to feel more comfortable with the rest of the cast and to get on my good side.”

Well, Taehyung definitely had to go then. It wasn’t easy to get on Yoongi’s good side, that’s for sure. And he was right, maybe this would help them loosen up a bit. He just hoped Jin would agree to go with him and make sure he doesn’t make a fool out of himself.

  
  


“Taehyung, you’ve been looking through your closet for twenty minutes now. Don’t you think you might be overdoing it just a tad?”

“Shut up, I just want to look nice.”

“Hm, I wonder why,” Jin teases.

“How old do you think Yoongi is?” 

“Ew, do you like him? Have I been reading this entire thing wrong?”

Taehyung gags. “No, I just want to know how fun this party is actually going to be.”

“He can’t be older than 23, he’s still young. I think we’ll enjoy ourselves.”

“Shownu’s going, you might want to rethink your outfit.”

He gasps. “There is nothing wrong with my outfit, thank you very much.”

He ends up changing anyway.

  
  


When they show up at Yoongi’s house, everyone besides Jeongin and Yeeun have already showed up. And to say there are a lot of people in his house would be a huge understatement.

This was going to be a  _ long  _ night.

—

A song that sounded like Love Cherry Motion started playing, and Taehyung almost squealed. He loves _ anything _ by Loona.

The party wasn’t at all what he expected. It seemed like there were a lot of people around their age, and some in their early 20s, but no older than that. He wonders how Yoongi hasn’t gotten fired yet, taking a sip of his beer as he notices Minhyuk walking towards him. “Hey,” he says with a warm smile, leaning against the wall next to the boy. “We’re playing beer pong over there, if you want to join us, or just watch.”

“I’m actually a lightweight, I’m not too sure that’s a good idea,” he chuckles.

“It would really help you loosen up, but alright. Maybe we can play a good old game of truth or dare.”

Realizing Minhyuk won’t give up, he just shrugs and follows him to where Jungkook and a few other guys, including Shownu, are playing beer pong.

“You guys look drunk enough, let’s play truth or dare.”

And really, they’re too drunk to complain.

  
  


Jin, Taehyung, Minhyuk, Shownu and Jungkook are all sitting on the floor in a circle, cups full of alcohol in their hands.

Jungkook is right in front of Taehyung, and this allows him to finally get a good look at him. His hair is parted, and his eyes indicate that he’s tipsy, but not that drunk. He must be able to manage his alcohol quite well.

He’s wearing all black and the sight is heavenly.

When it’s Taehyung turn, he picks dare, and Jin winks at him. “I dare you to kiss Minhyuk while making eye contact with the guy you would let fuck you right now,” he says, causing Taehyung to roll his eyes. 

“That’s the weirdest dare I’ve heard of, but alright.”

Minhyuk happily allows him to sit in his lap, and that’s when they start making out. He keeps his eyes closed for a while, making everyone wait in anticipation, and suddenly remembers that he never got payback for what Jungkook did to him in the theater room that day. He finally opens his eyes and while Minhyuk’s tongue is in his mouth, he makes eye contact with Jungkook.

The kiss starts to get rougher, and Jungkook loses his patience. “I think that’s enough,” he says, voice deep. “Taehyung, come here.” Taehyung is close to being drunk, so he doesn’t realize how wrong any of this is, and makes his way to the boy slowly, almost in a teasing manner. Jungkook lets him sit on his lap, wrapping his arms possessively around him. “No one will lay a hand on him in this state, is that understood? Keep your tongue to yourself, Lee.”

Minhyuk just rolls his eyes but drops the topic, knowing that a pissed Jungkook wouldn’t be pretty. Jungkook lifts Taehyung up and decides to take him home, not wanting anyone else to lay a hand on  _ his  _ baby. “I’ll go with you, you don’t even know where he lives,” Jin complains, upset that he had to leave the party so early.

“You’re an asshole for making him do that dare, no thanks.” Jungkook tries to speed up, but Jin just won’t leave him alone. “You were jealous, weren’t you?”

He stops and turns, sending Jin a glare. “I mean, he technically said he wanted me to fuck him, so not really.” They both burst out laughing.

“I totally did that for you, you’re welcome.”

“You should’ve dared him to kiss  _ me _ though.” He didn’t really know what he was saying at this point, but it was the truth, even if he was tipsy.

“Ha, I knew you were whipped. Don’t worry though, I’m too drunk to remember any of this by tomorrow, and hopefully you’re as drunk as you look because I need to tell you something that Taehyung would kill me for saying.” Jungkook motions for him to keep going, and so he does, because he just can’t keep his mouth shut.

“I wouldn’t have had to dare him to kiss you, because he thinks you’re hot. Said something about how nice your thighs looked that day when you shoved him against the wall in the theater room,” he snorts.

“Wow, I really hope I remember this tomorrow.”

“You know you should probably put him down, what if he throws up?”

“Nah, I don’t want to let him go.”

  
  


Jin looks at Taehyung’s sleeping figure, chuckling at the innocent sight. Jungkook had left not too long ago, and Jin, being the amazing friend he is, gave him Taehyung’s number and had put Jungkook’s number into his phone as well.

“He is so going to kill me tomorrow.”

  
  
  


Taehyung wakes up, groaning at the sharp pain he feels in his head. Jin left some breakfast for him at the table with a small note.

_ I got Jungkook’s number for you, and I made you breakfast, you’re welcome. Make sure to text him (I put him in your contacts as husband) and thank him because he made sure to get you home safely. -Jin _

He really hoped that he didn’t say anything embarrassing last night, knowing that when he was drunk he’d say everything that came to his mind. He turned his phone on to see a new message from “husband.”

**Husband:**

_ hey i hope you dont mind but jin gave me ur number _

_ just wanted to check if youre doing okay _

**Taehyung:**

_ I don’t mind at all _

_ Thank you for yesterday _

**Husband:**

_ uhh what do u remember _

**Taehyung:**

_ Not much really _

_ Jin just said you made sure I got home safely _

**Husband:**

_ i dont think youd wanna know lmamsmw _

_ yknow yoongi’s throwing another party tonight, you should come _

_ then i could tell you if you really do want to know _

**Taehyung:**

_ But there’s school tomorrow :(( _

**Husband:**

_ i could take you home early _

_ if you want  _

**Taehyung:**

_ Are you sure it’s okay? _

_ I wouldn’t wanna be a bother _

**Husband:**

im sure.

  
  


And so, this is how Taehyung ends up in Yoongi’s house getting drunk once again because, well, since when is he one to learn from his past mistakes?

“You’re drunk already, aren’t you?” A completely sober Jungkook asks. Taehyung just lets out a giggle and says the first thing that comes to his head. “You look really hot.”

“You’re so drunk, let’s go,” he mumbles, not even waiting to hear his response before lifting him up and placing his hands just below his ass.

“Jungkook, you’re really strong,” he whispers. 

“Nah, you’re just light.”

There’s a short pause. “Can we go to your house?”

He almost chokes. “Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ll just drop you off at your house.”

Taehyung pouts, but doesn’t complain any further. He knows how to get payback anyway.

  
  


He also knows that after this, there’s really no going back, but he most likely won’t remember anything by tomorrow, so he giggles in excitement, pulling his phone out and texting Jungkook.

**Taehyung:**

_ I’m lonely :( _

He begins to remember how good Jungkook looked that day in the theater room, how his lips felt against his ear and the shivers his voice had sent down his spine.

**Jungkook:**

_ do you want me to come over? _

**Taehyung:**

_ Please _

_ Jungkook:( _

**Jungkook:**

_ what is it _

**Taehyung:**

_ I wasn’t kidding yesterday _

_ When I was looking at you during that stupid game _

_ I really do want you to fuck me _

**Jungkook:**

_ you’re drunk, tae _

**Taehyung:**

_ I’m not _

_ If I was I wouldn’t be typing properly _

_ Maybe I do remember everything but I was too embarrassed to admit it _

_ Come over _

**Jungkook:**

_ i really shouldnt _

_ i wont be able to resist you if i do _

**Taehyung:**

_ Wouldn’t I look so pretty on all fours _

_ Taking it like a good boy? _

**Jungkook:**

_ fuck _

_ dont _

**Taehyung:**

_ Haven’t you thought about it? _

_ Fucking me mercilessly until you’re making me cry and beg _

_ Marking me up to show everyone who I belong to? _

**Jungkook:**

_ i have _

_ i didnt want minhyuk near you but you let him put his tongue in your mouth _

_ thats not what good boys do, is it angel? _

Taehyung moaned at the pet name, already starting to stroke himself, wishing it was Jungkook’s hand instead.

**Taehyung:**

_ I’m touching myself _

_ Feels good _

**Jungkook**

_ mm yeah me too baby _

_ be a good boy and delete our texts after youve finished yeah? _

_ dont want you regretting this tomorrow _

Taehyung never got to finish, though, because with a hand still in his boxers and another holding onto the bed sheets, Jin walks in and covers his face in horror.

Even in his drunk state, Taehyung blushes profusely and stops his movements, leaving his neglected cock aching and begging for the release that would never come.

Jin finally removes his hands from his face and looks at Taehyung, then the phone in his hand and back at Taehyung. “Oh my God, you were sexting weren’t you?” He asks in disbelief, reaching for the boy’s phone, and said boy was too tired to really do anything but watch as Jin’s face contorted into one of horror.

**Jungkook:**

_ make sure to clean yourself up princess _

_ wouldnt want anyone to find out about this, would we? _

**Taehyung:**

_ i’ll make sure to delete all the texts. -Jin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated !! thank u for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung groaned when his alarm went off, completely regretting even drinking a drop of alcohol yesterday. The main reason he even went was because he wanted answers, wanted to know what he had done the other night that Jungkook just didn’t want to tell him. And really, he wasn’t sure if finding out was the best idea, but he did not wake up with the worst hangover on a Monday morning to not get the answers he wanted, so despite the small voice in his head telling him that he was better off not knowing, he decided he would ask Jungkook during rehearsal anyway.

But then a thought that hadn’t occurred to him before popped into his head. What if Jin knew? Yeah, he was drunk as hell, but maybe he could remember bits and pieces, and it would definitely be less embarrassing than asking Jungkook, since he couldn’t remember anything from yesterday. What if he did something else? Something worse than last time? He groaned, hating that he couldn’t control his intake of alcohol.

While he was in the shower, his phone started ringing and he furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He rarely ever receives phone calls, much less at this early hour in the morning.

When he sees that it’s Jin he’s even more surprised. If Jin ever needs to tell Taehyung anything he’ll just send a quick text, and that’s that. While still in the shower, he brings his phone up to his ear, slightly concerned.

“Hello?”

“Taehyung, hey. I was just checking up on you, didn’t want you oversleeping. Do you remember anything at all from last night?”

“Oh yeah, I’m good, just taking a shower. And honestly? No, I don’t remember much, but hopefully it’ll all start coming back to me. Sometimes it just takes a while for the memories to come back, but I’m sure they will,” he says firmly, as if trying to believe the words himself.

He wasn’t exactly lying. Whenever he would get really drunk, he would forget what happened during that time, but after a few days the memories would come back. He’s never admitted it out loud, though, because he does some crazy shit when he’s drunk. It’s all too embarrassing for him to handle, but he knew his best friend wouldn’t judge him.

“Oh,” he replies, coughing a little. “So you’ll remember?”

“I should, unless I was completely out of it. Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“Something weird happened yesterday, Tae. Can I just ask you a few questions? Once you answer them I’ll be out of your hair, and if you really don’t remember anything after a few days I can tell you what happened, but I’d rather you find out on your own.”

“You’re scaring me, Jin. But okay… go ahead and ask.”

“When you’re drunk, do you feel like you’re in control? Like you know what you’re actually doing?”

Taehyung decides he’s been in the shower long enough, turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a towel around his waist and putting Jin on speaker as he dries off his hair.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m in control of my actions, but I’m definitely in control of the way I feel. If I do something, it’s most likely because I wanted to. I feel like when I’m drunk, I’m much more confident. It’s not bad, really, but like I said, I’m not in control of my actions, though that’s not necessarily a bad thing. I’m much braver, if anything. I do things I’d be too scared to do without the alcohol. I say things that are much too honest, to my dismay, but sensing how serious you seem about this, I’m assuming I did something beyond stupid. You know me, Jin. If it was something I really wanted to say or do, no matter how stupid, I’d do it. I wouldn’t have to be forced to. If anything or anyone is to blame, it’s me. So yeah, to answer your question, in a way I  _ am  _ in control, but the thing is, I can’t control what comes out of my mouth. Some people are always in an altered state when it comes to alcohol, but I think I’m just a truer form of myself, if that makes any sense.”

There’s silence on the other end. “Jesus, Taehyung, I didn’t expect an essay.”

Taehyung just chuckles. “Is that all?”

“Okay wait, I just want to make sure I know what you’re trying to say. Let’s say I asked you to lick my left foot while you were drunk. If you did it, you would’ve been aware of your actions but would be too embarrassed or scared to do it if you weren’t intoxicated, right?”

“Okay woah, that’s oddly specific. I can’t believe I licked your foot, but yeah, you’ve got the right idea.”

Jin’s tone goes back to the teasing, joking tone he always has when he’s around Taehyung, causing him to quietly sigh in relief. “You didn’t lick my foot, dumbass. Anyway, this is not the type of conversation I’d expect to have at 6 in the morning.”

“Jin, you’ll tell me exactly what happened if I don’t remember on my own, right?”

His voice softens and Taehyung finds it oddly comforting. “Of course, you’re my best friend Tae. I wouldn’t keep these things from you.”

His heart clenches, feeling so grateful for his friend. “This is getting a little too soft for us, as touching as it is, so I’m going to finish getting ready and I’ll see you at school, okay?”

Jin laughs, agreeing and hanging up with a “See you later, Tae.”

Taehyung walked down the stairs, his mother slowly coming into view. She was laying at an awkward angle on the couch, papers scattered on the floor. He sighs sadly, putting the papers into a neat stack and setting them on the table, then grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her small figure. His mother always overworked herself so much, he barely even got to spend time with her anymore. He tried getting a job once, but it took a toll on him. He felt selfish, and promised himself that he would try again, for his mother’s sake.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a nutrition bar and a bottle of water, then quickly slipped out the door, feeling like something was off, but not quite being able to put his finger on it. As he walked across the street, he felt a sharp pain in his head as vague memories begin to fog his mind. He remembers someone’s tongue inside his mouth, but can’t make out the person’s face. He also remembers something about a dare from Jin; but he doesn’t know what the dare was. He groans, frustrated with his inability to remember things he so desperately wishes he could. Maybe he could ask Yoongi? He didn’t want to bother Jin with his impatience, but he really needed to know what was going on, and it couldn’t wait.

So when he arrives at school a bit earlier than usual, he decides to go to the theater room instead of going to his class. With sweaty palms, he opens the door and finds Yoongi at his desk, jotting something down. When he looks up and sees Taehyung, he tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace. “What is it, kid?”

He can’t believe that of all the people he could ask, he’d go to Yoongi. But he knows that everyone was most likely drunk and Yoongi didn’t drink a single sip of alcohol, being the “responsible” person he is. “I know it’s probably weird that I just barged in here without asking and it’s actually kind of making me look like an asshole-”

Yoongi rolls his eyes, holding up a hand to stop him. “Get to the point, I don’t have all morning and neither do you.”

“Right, sorry. Um, I don’t know if you noticed, but I was pretty drunk at your parties and well, I was just wondering if you remember anything that I might’ve done during that time? If not it’s fine, I’m just scared that I did something stupid-“

He holds his hand up again, and Taehyung almost whines, getting tired of being interrupted. “You’re rambling, I’ll tell you what I remember as long as you keep your mouth shut.” Taehyung nods, a sign for him to continue.

“Okay, let’s start with the first night. All I can really remember is that you were playing truth or dare, then before I knew it, you were kissing Minhyuk. Eating his face, to be exact. It was great and all, but you were staring at Jungkook the entire time. Like you wanted it to be him you were kissing instead.” He sees Taehyung open his mouth to say something, but before he can he continues talking.

“I can’t really remember what happened after that. I think Jungkook looked pissed, and you sat on his lap or something, pretty gay shit. After that he practically dragged you outside and Jin followed shortly behind.”

“I- I sat on his lap?” He chokes out.

“Yeah, but he wrapped his arms around you so don’t sweat it, he was obviously enjoying himself. Anyway, as for yesterday, nothing much happened but he looked really.. attracted to you, it was weird. I think you told him something and he looked a little flustered so he picked you up and took you home again, but it’s like the air around you guys was different. I could smell the hormones from miles away, it was gross. I don’t know what happened after that, obviously, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you two fucked,” he says honestly.

Taehyung buries his face in his hands, wanting to  _ die.  _ But he knows that if that had happened, Jin would be the first one to find out and he wouldn’t keep something like that from him, so he relaxes.

He knows he should really just ask Jungkook, but he’s not ready to face him yet. He knew that didn’t matter, though, because ready or not he was going to have to see him after school.

“Thank you, Yoongi. You were really helpful.”

“Sure, kid. I hope that whatever you and Jungkook have going on won’t affect the play,” he says hesitantly.

“We have nothing going on. Everything is going to be fine.”

He has a feeling Yoongi doesn’t believe him, because his gaze lingers on the boy before nodding slowly, going back to his writing.

And he’s not sure if he believes himself either.

  
  


Taehyung started overthinking.

Again.

He couldn’t believe that he made out with Minhyuk and sat on Jungkook’s lap all in the same night, and the fact that yesterday he left the party with Jungkook  _ alone  _ made him shudder.

Cursing under his breath, he rushes through the school hallway desperately trying to get to his last class without being late, but things never go his way.

He bumps into a muscular body, and is about to apologize until he sees who it is.  _ Jungkook. _

His breath catches in his throat for the nth time, and he feels his cheeks heat up at the proximity, so he takes a step back.

To his surprise, he finds that Jungkook is blushing too, even more than Taehyung himself.

_ Cute,  _ he thinks. But by the way Jungkook’s eyes widen comically, he knows he said it out loud.

Before he can even process what’s happening, the words are already out of his mouth. “Do you want to go out sometime?” His eyes widen and he clamps a hand over his mouth, sending an apologetic look to the other boy that looked like an apple at that point.

“Oh my God, I don’t know why I just said that. I-“ A pause. “Jungkook, what happened last night?”

And if it was possible for Jungkook’s eyes to get any wider and his cheeks to get even redder, they did.

“It’s late, don’t you think? You seemed to be in a hurry getting to class, I wouldn’t want to waste your time explaining that,” he says, the panic never leaving his eyes.

“Oh shit, yeah, you’re right. It’s late, I’m sorry for asking,” he replies softly, looking like a child that had just been scolded and it made Jungkook’s heart clench. Before he can stop himself, he brings his hands up to Taehyung’s face, causing said boy to flinch but not pull away.

He lifts his lips upwards with his thumbs, and even in Taehyung’s flustered state, it makes him giggle. “Much better,” Jungkook says with a soft chuckle.

Taehyung smacks his hands away, pouting playfully, and  _ God  _ if Jungkook could kiss the pout away he knows he would.

“Stop pouting you big baby,” he teases, walking away quickly, but not before looking over his shoulder muttering something incoherent, and the only words Taehyung could really make out were “go out” and “I’d actually really like that.”

He has a feeling he knows what he meant, and finds himself turning red, but really that was just typical when he was around Jungkook.

**Taehyung:**

_ Jin _

_ Tell me what happened last night since no one else wants to (including my brain) _

**Jin:**

_ it’s been a day dumbass _

_ and stop typing with caps it’s bothering me _

**Taehyung:**

_ TELL MEEEEEEE _

**Jin:**

_ why do you always text me when i’m literally right next to you _

_ weirdo _

**Taehyung:**

_ jungkook could walk in at any minute _

_ i’d rather not embarrass myself AGAIN _

**Jin:**

_ it can’t be as bad as what you did last night buddy _

**Taehyung:**

_ JIN PLEASE TELL ME _

“Alright kids, off your phones. We’ve got shit to do.”

When Taehyung looks up, he sees an unfamiliar face. The guy has jet black hair and more muscle than he thinks he’s ever seen in his life.

He’s standing fairly close to Jungkook, so he assumes they’re good friends.

“Wonho, it would be great if you could keep your voice down,” Yoongi protests, looking straight at the newcomer.

“Sorry, Jungkook here didn’t let me get any sleep last night, so this is just payback,” he says with a smirk on his face. Jin visibly tenses.

Before Taehyung can stop himself, he’s already letting curiosity get the best of him. “What do you mean he didn’t let you get any sleep?”

Jin looks at him like he’s grown two heads and Yoongi simply raises his eyebrows, interested in the outcome of the conversation.

Jungkook glares at Wonho, but he simply ignores it with a smug look on his face. “I’ve been staying over at Jungkook’s for a while since my parents are out of town, and I usually sleep in the guest room, but when I was on my way there, I heard Jungkook moan and almost threw up in the hallway. That boy does  _ not  _ know how to be quiet. Anyway, long story short, he kept going for a while and I couldn’t get those horrid sounds out of my head, so I just stayed on my phone all night. It was truly a moment that I’ll never forget, especially when I heard him moan someone’s na-”

Jungkook clamps a hand over his mouth, sending him an intimidating and very pissed off look. “I think you’ve said enough.”

Taehyung was incredibly pale at this point, and even Yoongi looked surprised, letting out a low whistle. “Well now that we know what Jungkook was doing last night, let’s get started on that play!”

“Y-Yoongi, can I talk to you in the hallway? I promise it won’t take longer than four minutes.”

He sighs but surprisingly doesn’t look upset, beckoning him outside. “Wonho, you’re in charge,” he mumbles.

“What do you need Taehyung?”

“I know this is a lot to ask for, but is it okay if I don’t participate in the play today? I mean, anything involving Jungkook-”

“That’s okay, I actually want him to feel more comfortable around Seulgi so we’re going to be working on that today, as well as improving his relationship with Shownu and possibly Minhyuk, just so they don’t bite each other’s heads off.”

Taehyung lets out a small sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem. Just be more careful when you’re drinking, okay? And think about it, Wonho didn’t mention hearing anyone else in the room, and you don’t seem like the quiet type.” Taehyung flushes. “So um, there’s a possibility that he was just-”

“Okay yeah, you’re right, I’m probably overreacting. It’s just a little weird that he’d be doing  _ that  _ after the party. Maybe he saw someone hot and he like, got turned on so that’s why we had to leave but he didn’t want to leave me by myself in the state I was in-”

Yoongi chuckles and he thinks it’s the first time he’s ever smiled at him. “You’re rambling again, Tae.” Taehyung softens at the nickname. “You’re also really dense.”

“Wait dense? Why?”

“Let’s go back inside, kid. And try not to shoot lasers at Seulgi, she’s just acting anyway.”

“No she’s not,” he mumbles, following Yoongi back into the theater room. Taehyung goes to sit by Jin, laying his head on his lap and sighing softly, getting his phone out when he feels it vibrate.

**Jungkook:**

_ i’ll explain later _

_ i promise. _

His thumbs hover over the keyboard, trying to think of a response but knowing that they were about to start with the play, put his phone away instead and brought his attention to everyone looking at him with a puzzled expression.

“I’m not feeling too well and Yoongi said you guys have to work on some things that don’t involve me anyway, so I’ll just be here for moral support,” he jokes.

Something resembling concern flashes in Jungkook’s eyes, and he rushes to Taehyung’s side, kneeling down on the floor next to him. Everyone turns to look at the outburst, amused expressions on their faces. “Jungkook, get over here and stop making a fool out of yourself in front of Taehyung, I’m experiencing secondhand embarrassment.”

Ignoring Yoongi’s remark, he brings his attention back to Taehyung, that same concern still in his eyes. It made Taehyung  _ melt.  _ “You okay?” He asks softly. But then Wonho’s voice is heard, and the moment is ruined.

“Holy shit Jeon, I haven’t seen you this whipped since that one time we went to the park and you saw a puppy running around.” He groans and sends Taehyung one more glance, then gets up and walks towards Seulgi.

“Okay guys, this is mostly just practice so you can get more comfortable with each other. Let’s just say that Taehyung is in the play right now, and Seulgi, since you have a crush on Jungkook and have a bad feeling about Taehyung, your goal is to make him feel insecure and jealous. Go ahead and start when you’re ready.”

Jin starts to touch Taehyung’s strands of hair, trying to comfort him because even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself or Jin, he really liked Jungkook, and this was probably going to hurt him a lot to watch.

As if on cue, Seulgi already had her arm around Jungkook, pulling him in close. She leaned into his ear, giggling innocently and looking straight into Taehyung’s eyes, then planted a small kiss on Jungkook’s cheek.

Taehyung was  _ fuming. _

He sat up and made a dramatic act of making his way towards Yoongi. “On second thought, I don’t want to disappoint you so I can practice as well, maybe with Minhyuk?”

“Go for it, kid. You guys could use the extra practice as well. Okay, Jungkook and Seulgi, I think that’s enough. It’s Taehyung and Minhyuk’s turn.” Everyone looked confused, but didn’t question it. Taehyung was just glad that Minhyuk was drunk when he made out with him, or else things would escalate quickly.

Jin looked straight at Jungkook, wanting to see his reaction.

“Okay guys, whenever you’re ready.”

Minhyuk looked at him mischievously, clearly wanting to put on a better show than Jungkook and Seulgi.

“Taehyung, can I carry you?”

“Of course you can,” he says, small blush making its way onto his cheeks.

So Minhyuk carried him bridal style, causing Taehyung to break out into a fit of giggles. “Let me down, I’m gonna fall!” He says, trying to sound mad but failing miserably.

“You know I’d never let you fall,” Minhyuk whispers, leaning in closer to Taehyung.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Jungkook says, sounding annoyed. Jin snorts and bursts out laughing, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “This is hilarious.” He wipes a fake tear away from his eye.

“I guess you guys did a good job,” Yoongi says, laughing with Jin. “Let's call it a day because I’d prefer for everyone to make it out of here alive.”

“Taehyung, let’s go,” Jin sing-songs.

“Hold on, I need to text Jungkook.”

“He’s right there-”

**Taehyung:**

_ Come over for dinner? _

_ Jin will be there  _

**Jungkook:**

_ i’m right here- _

“Told you!”

Taehyung smacks Jin on the arm for being so nosy.

**Jungkook:**

_ bvdhfb but yeah, i’d like that _

_ as long as minhyuk wont be there :) _

**Taehyung:**

_ Minhyuk won’t be there _

_ Unfortunately _

_ Anygay, if you want i can give you a ride, Jin is taking me home anyway _

“Okay, we should stop texting now,” he hears, followed by a small chuckle.

“Let’s go kids!” Jin yells, pulling them both by the arms.

  
  


He knew that Jin being in the same car as Jungkook was  _ not  _ going to end well, but he’d already embarrassed himself a countless amount of times, so what more did he have to lose?

“I want Jungkook in the passenger seat,” Jin says, looking  _ way  _ too excited for a car ride.

And of course, Jungkook just  _ had  _ to be a gentleman and open the back door for Taehyung, making him mumble a soft “thank you.” Jin coos at the sight.

Taehyung’s house is a good 20 minutes away, so Jin takes advantage of the situation.

“So, Jungkook, why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself.”

“Oh um, sure. I’m a senior, I really like acting, as you can see, but singing is my true passion, and I also love all sports.”

“You should sing for me- I mean  _ us,  _ sometime,” Taehyung mumbles, finally speaking up.

“I’m a little bit shy, but if you really want me to then I will.”

Jin completely changes the topic, causing both boys to widen their eyes. “What’d you think about Taehyung and Minhyuk? Aren’t they really cute together? It’s almost like they don’t even have to act.”

“Taehyung and I will look better,” he says firmly.

“Oh my God, you’re absolutely right! You guys should just kiss so you can get used to it and other cute romantic shit.”

“Jin,” Taehyung whines, putting his face in his hands.

Jungkook coughs. “Um, that might not be such a bad idea. It’ll be awkward having to kiss in front of other people if we don’t practice and as weird as it’ll be, Jin watching us will help to ease the tension.”

“W-we can do it after dinner.”

Jin steps on the brake. “Holy shit I didn’t think that would actually work.”

Both boys groan in annoyance, scolding him for just stopping in the middle of the road.

“Fine, after dinner it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

“And what will you be cooking for us tonight, chef?” Taehyung asks Jin playfully.

“It’s this wonderful thing called takeout because I’m tired you child.”

“Have you guys ever tried Mexican food?” Taehyung glances at Jungkook with a confused look on his face. “I haven’t, and I don’t think Jin has either. Why?”

“Perfect, I have something to cook for you then,” he says, making his way into the kitchen with a puzzled expression. “I just have to remember that recipe…”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I was just teasing Jin,” he admits, not wanting the younger boy to feel obligated to cook for them. As if reading his mind, he says, “Don’t worry, I used to have a friend that would teach me how to make food from different countries, and I really enjoy doing it, so it’s not a problem. Do you guys have tortillas?”

“Isn’t that like pasta or something?” Jin asks.

“No, I think that’s tortellini,” Taehyung chimes in. “Wait, what the fuck is a tor-”

Jungkook holds his hand up to stop him, looking offended. “Do you guys seriously not know what a tortilla is?”

“W-well, not exactly.”

“Please tell me you at least have cheese and onions.”

“Well yeah, who wouldn’t.”

“Um, well I need tortillas so I’ll just go to the store-”

“Oh, I can go! You can stay with Tae, make yourself at home,” he winks, already grabbing his keys.

“Jin don’t you dare-”

He hears the door slam and grimaces, slowly turning to look at Jungkook that had the same shocked expression on his face.

He clears his throat, trying to ease the tension. “Do you happen to have any red pepper?”

“Yeah hold on, they should be in the fridge.”

He opened the fridge and had to bend down in order to get a better look, not remembering where his mom had left the peppers. “Um, give me a moment they should be here somewhere, I just have to remember where.”

“Uh yeah, take your time,” Jungkook replied, voice sounding raspy.

Confused with the change of his tone, he turned around slightly and caught a glimpse of him staring at his ass shamelessly. “Um, Jungkook?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you staring at my ass?”

“No oh my God, here let me see if I can find them,” he says, looking incredibly embarrassed.

So Taehyung lets Jungkook take the lead, perching himself on the counter and getting ready to tease the younger. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m staring at your ass right now.”

“When is Jin coming back-”

—

“Okay, now that we have the peppers, I’m going to remove the seeds and the top of the pepper. If you want to help me, find a saucepan, fill it with water, and then put the heat on the stove to medium.”

“Will do!”

After searching for a good five minutes, he finally found one of his mother’s saucepans and went to the sink, turning on the water and filling it up, setting it to the side while turning the stove on. He turns the heat up to medium, and goes to grab the water from the counter, setting it on the stove and letting out a happy sigh. “Okay, anything else chef?”

“Could you help me take off the seeds from the peppers? I’m almost done.”

Taehyung happily complies, wondering why he didn’t do this more often. He’d always just watch Jin in amazement, but never tried helping in the fear that he would mess something up.

“Make sure not to touch your eyes or face, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh you’re right, I should probably wash them,” he says, turning around fast,  _ too  _ fast, crying out in pain as his hand made contact with the hot pan.

He’s never seen Jungkook look so devastated. “Oh my God, I jinxed it, I’m so sorry fuck hold on don’t move I need to wash my hands-”

He scrambles into the bathroom, scrubbing his hands thoroughly, drying them off and looking for a first-aid kit.

“Kook, calm down. It doesn’t even hurt that much,” Taehyung says weakly.

He opens the cabinet.  _ Bingo. _

“Tae, go sit on your bed, I’ll be there in a bit, and please try not to hurt yourself.”

Taehyung chuckles, despite being in pain. If he thought Jungkook was normally cute, a worried Jungkook was even cuter.

“I’m not very good at this but um, I found this first-aid kit in your bathroom and I figured I might as well give it a shot.”

Taehyung wants to kiss the boy right then and there, because he just looked so  _ small.  _ You could see how much his hands were shaking and it made him get butterflies because  _ fuck _ , he was reacting in this way because he actually cared about Taehyung.

Trying to cheer him up, he raised his injured hand and waved it around, but ended up wincing at the pain.

“Stop doing that, you’re going to hurt yourself even more. Give me your hand.”

He tries to hide his flustered expression as best as he can, but fails miserably. “Does this hurt?” Jungkook asks, applying some type of ointment onto Taehyung’s hand, making sure to be gentle. “I mean it would, but looking at you helps with the pain,” he replies, blush making its way onto his cheeks. Jungkook stops applying the ointment, and their eyes lock.

Jungkook’s eyes sparkle with an unknown emotion, but he quickly looks back down, wrapping Taehyung’s hand with some gauze. “Okay, that should be good. Stay in here and rest for a while, yeah? I’ll finish up what I’m doing in the kitchen and call you down when the food is ready, Jin should be getting here soon anyway.”

“What are you making again?”

“That’ll be a surprise, but it’s a Mexican dish, obviously.” He walks towards the door and is about to walk out, when Taehyung’s soft voice stops him.

“Thank you for doing this for me.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” he answers with a small smile, walking out of the boy’s room.

  
  


He makes his way back to the kitchen, mean mugging the pan as if it was an actual person, then removing it from the stove with an oven mitt. He makes sure that the peppers are nice and clean, then places them in the blender, adding some garlic to it for flavor. He made sure to turn it on at a low setting, not wanting to wake Taehyung up if he was napping, even if it was incredibly time consuming. He made sure to add ½ a cup of water to make the process easier.

Once he was content with the smooth texture, he lightly seasoned it and set it to the side. He started preheating the oven, then realized he couldn’t continue until Jin had arrived with the tortillas.

He sat on the couch scrolling through social media for a while, before feeling his eyes slowly start to close, but luckily for him, Jin walked in right at that moment with a few grocery bags in his hands. “Oh, hey Jin.”

“Hi, where’s Taehyung?”

“He’s a little clumsy, he burned himself with a pan so I put some ointment on his hand and sent him to bed. He should be napping right now.”

It gets quiet, and Jungkook somehow knows exactly what Jin is going to say next. “You should tell him, you know.”

Jungkook lets out a soft sigh, putting his phone back into his pocket, suddenly not feeling very tired at all. “What if he hates me?”

Jin’s expression changes to one of concern. “You really think he could hate you, Kook? I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Yeah, he’ll be embarrassed but he won’t hate you, you should know that. Besides, the alcohol didn’t do much except just make him accept what he really wanted.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’d kill me for telling you this, but he said that when he’s drunk he feels like he’s still somewhat in control of his actions, except that he thinks in a completely different way. The alcohol makes him more confident, more honest. So um, everything he said to you that night was how he really feels, but he’s too scared to admit any of that without the alcohol. We could- we could try something. It would be a bit cruel, but I care about my best friend and I want to make sure he’s not just making up some false truths.”

“What is it that you want to do?”

—

Taehyung wakes up around half an hour later, rubbing his eyes with his good hand. He could smell the food from his room, and it made his mouth water.

He quietly walked down the stairs, wanting to help Jungkook even if it would take a lot of nagging.

But what he saw made him sad. He knew it shouldn’t, and he knew he was just being overly sensitive, but with the way Jungkook had his arms wrapped around Jin to teach him how to properly wrap the tortilla around the filling made his heart crumble. “Here, sprinkle the cheese and onion on it, I promise it’s fun,” Jungkook says. “Oh, and can you make some rice? It’ll be a nice addition to the enchiladas, and while you do that I’ll go check up on Taehyung then finish up the last few enchiladas that are left.” Jin hums, skipping off into the kitchen and looking for the ingredients to his famous brown rice, making Taehyung’s mouth water.

A red alarm went off when he realized that Jungkook would be checking up on him, and he climbed up the stairs two steps at a time, crashing into his bed and pulling the covers up to his neck, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. The door opened and he used his acting skills to disguise the internal panic he was feeling. Jungkook’s footsteps were coming closer, and he shifted slightly, letting out a fake whine and stretching overdramatically. He hears Jungkook let out a soft laugh, and feels the bed dip slightly as Jungkook sat on the boy’s bed and began playing with his long strands of hair. “Shh angel, go back to sleep.”

Taehyung felt bad for pretending, and as much as he was enjoying this, he opened his eyes and Jungkook automatically removed his fingers from his hair, deep blush making its way onto his cheeks at being caught. “Good morning sleepyhead,” he whispers.

“You’re really bad at being quiet,” Taehyung teases. “I guess Wonho was right-”

Jungkook throws a pillow at him and buries his face in his hands, groaning at the insinuation. “He was just being overdramatic.”

  
  


They make their way down the stairs, and Taehyung rejoices at the pleasant smell of Jin’s rice coming from the kitchen.

“I just need to finish a few of the enchiladas and I’ll be done, I promise.”

Taehyung nods excitedly, but because he loves being a tease, he grabs a tortilla that’s already covered in sauce and adds the chicken and onions to it, then attempts to wrap it with one hand, making it seem as if he’s struggling on purpose. Jungkook notices, and makes his way towards the “frustrated” boy.

“Here, I’ll help you,” he says, grabbing Taehyung’s good wrist and making sure his injured hand stayed out of the way. “Look, it’s just like this,” he whispers, so close to Taehyung’s ear that it makes him shiver. Once they’re done, Jungkook steps back and removes his hand from Taehyung’s wrist, not wanting Jin to see them like this and start teasing.

A few minutes later, they were finally able to eat.

  
  


As planned, Jin brings out the three water bottles, one of which had alcohol. What Jungkook didn’t know is that Jin actually put alcohol in both of their bottles, since it would only be fair. He would definitely get yelled at in the morning for doing this, but at least he wouldn’t have a hangover.

All three of them sit at the table, and that’s when Jin hands them the water bottles. “Okay, let’s dig in!”

After Taehyung’s first bite, he already looked like he loved the food. “This is so good, Jungkook,” he admits, taking a sip of his water. He winces at how much his throat burns from just a sip of water. “I’m glad you like it,” Jungkook replies happily, also reaching for his water bottle, with no reaction out of the ordinary.  _ Wow, this boy really handles his alcohol well. _

“Jin, are you even going to touch the food? You’re staring at us like we’re going to disappear,” Taehyung jokes. “Oh, right.” He takes a bite of his enchilada then eats some rice with it as well.

Both boys sitting by his side kept drinking from their water, and he was starting to notice the small changes in their demeanor, making him let out a small chuckle. Once they’re all finished, Jin claps his hands happily. “I brought dessert,” he says, setting it on the table. “I’m pretty full though, so I’m sure you guys can finish it yourselves.” Everything was going according to plan, and he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

“Taehyung, go ahead and take a bite, I’ll go after you,” Jungkook says.

Taehyung doesn’t take  _ a  _ bite, he takes several bites and Jin quietly thanks God for giving him the genetics of a pig. “Tae, you have cake all over your face,” Jungkook groans, using his thumb to collect some of the frosting that had made its way around his mouth, licking it slowly off his thumb, maintaining eye contact with Taehyung. Jin wants to snort at how drunk they both are, but decides to stay quiet, curious to see what else would happen.

“Do that again,” Taehyung demands, desire clear in his eyes.

So Jungkook does. Once he has it on his thumb, Taehyung wraps his lips around it, sucking on it and swallowing all of the frosting, making Jungkook’s pants tighten. “Fuck,” he mumbles, licking his lips, feeling incredibly aroused.

Jin clears his throat loudly, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “That was the grossest indirect kiss ever, why not just stick your tongues in each other’s mouths?”

Hanging onto the last bit of sobriety he had left, he glared at Jin. “What did you do?” He growls.

“I may or may not have put alcohol in your water too,” he replies, standing up and making his way to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. “I’ll make sure to listen to music while I’m washing the dishes,” he says with a wink, disappearing behind the kitchen wall.

Taehyung’s voice diminishes his anger, replacing it with something else. Something  _ worse.  _ “Are you hard?” He asks quietly, looking down at the boy’s dick shamelessly.

“N-no, I think I should get going now,” he answers, getting up hesitantly and grabbing his jacket from the couch. Before he even had the chance to open the door, Taehyung pulled him close. “You’re drunk, Jin will take you home after he’s done with the dishes,” he slurs. “If I stay here, I won’t be able to control myself, I’ll just wait outside,” he says, placing a small kiss on Taehyung’s cheek.

“You can come out now,” Taehyung yells.

“Holy shit… I knew you were a good actor but that was… wow.”

“I can’t believe you put alcohol in his water.”

“Okay but did you  _ see _ how much he was drooling over you?”

“Oh shut up, take the poor guy home, I already got the information I wanted.”

“You licked his thumb after he put it in his mouth I can’t believe you-”

“Jin, go before he passes out on the street. But when you come back, I expect answers because I’m still clueless as to what happened that night you ass.”

“Okay okay, I’m going,” Jin groans, grabbing his car keys and closing the door behind him.

Once Jin was gone, a completely sober Taehyung jerked himself off with a specific boy in mind.

—

Jungkook had fallen asleep in Jin’s car, eliciting a groan from the older. Maybe putting alcohol in his water hadn’t been such a good idea after all. “And I thought you could handle your alcohol well,” he mumbles. As if on cue, Jungkook shifts in his sleep, letting out a small whimper. “I swear to God if he’s having a wet dream about Taehyung I will leave his ass on the road-”

  
  


Since Jin seemed to have to babysit everyone nowadays, he stayed with Jungkook overnight, making sure to leave a trash can by his bed in case he felt like throwing up. It was technically his fault anyway, and even though it meant he was going to get yelled at in the morning, it was worth it, because he at least finally knew the truth.

They were  _ definitely  _ attracted to each other. The alcohol just doubled the arousal, according to the events from last night. He shuddered at the thought, wondering what Taehyung did after he had left with Jungkook, most likely knowing he wouldn’t be returning that night.

He decided to push the thoughts aside, not wanting an image like  _ that  _ in his head.

He felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting in a chair instead of laying in his cozy bed, but his eyes felt too heavy, and he found himself falling asleep anyway.

  
  


“Jin?”

He flinches, rubbing at his eyes as a sharp pain makes its way up his spine. “My back fucking hurts, good morning.”

“What are you doing here?” Even in the mood he was in, the sight in front of him was endearing. Jungkook’s hair was a mess and the sunlight seemed to hit him just right.  _ He’s a keeper. _

“Let’s make a deal,” he challenges, causing the other boy to raise his eyebrows. “What kind of deal?”

“If you tell Taehyung the sins that you both committed on that night, I’ll tell you every single thing that happened last night, and  _ trust  _ me, you’re going to want to know.”

“You make it sound like we killed someone.”

“Oh but you see, the thing is that you  _ did.  _ I.. I walked in on Taehyung stroking his-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” He pauses, thinking about Jin’s deal. 

“Okay, I’ll tell him. He deserves to know, and I can’t stand being clueless about last night, it’s making me nervous.”

“Mkay, but you have to tell him first. I don’t trust you,” he admits, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“Am I supposed to tell him in front of you?”

“God no, I’ll just ask him. We wouldn’t want another accident to happen.” He wrinkles his nose, getting out of the chair and grabbing what seemed to be Jungkook’s towel. “Gonna steal this because I smell like shit and am in grave need of a shower.”

Jungkook is too tired to complain. “Knock yourself out.”

  
  


When Taehyung sees Jungkook and Jin walk into school together, he nearly has a heart attack.

Well, that wasn’t at all what he was expecting to happen.

“The fuck are you two doing here together, is Jungkook still drunk?”

“Tae, we should probably talk,” Jungkook says, looking slightly ashamed. 

“Uh, do you…?”

“No, I don’t remember what happened last night, but I  _ need _ to. I’ll tell you the truth about the other night if you tell me what happened.”

“O-okay, that sounds fair enough but you should tell me first because I can assure you that what happened last night will be more embarrassing for me to explain.”

“Actually, you’re both fucked,” Jin chimes in. They both glare at him, and he holds his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay okay, I’ll leave you to talk it out, lovebirds.” And with that he’s gone, leaving them alone.

Jungkook looks at the floor, wanting it to swallow him whole. “So, you probably want that explanation now huh?”

Taehyung nods hesitantly, waiting for him to reveal what happened that night.

“Okay um, you were really drunk that night, I don’t really have an excuse because, well, I was completely aware of what I was doing since I was sober at the time-”

“Jungkook, get to the point,” he whines.

“Right, so I don’t remember much about the first night when you made out with Minhyuk since I was a bit tipsy, but I don’t think we… did anything. As for when I wasn’t drunk, you called me hot so I decided to take you home, even though you asked me to take you to my house. Obviously, I didn’t think that was a good idea.”

Taehyung lets out a sigh of relief, looking a little bit ashamed but content all the same. “Is that all?”

“No,” he replies slowly, watching as Taehyung’s expression goes from relieved to nervous. “When I got home, you texted me telling me you were lonely so I considered going to your place, until you um… said you wanted me to- to fuck you. Then you were saying how you’d look pretty on all fours taking it like a good b-“

Taehyung places a hand over his mouth, making the boy shut up. “I think I get the idea,” he complains.

Jungkook has the audacity to look smug. “You didn’t deny it.”

“I hate you.”

“Anyway, if it makes you feel any better I kind of... did stuff. I don’t know if you did too but your texts made it seem like you did, and Jin said-”

“Give me your phone.”

Jungkook complies, scrolling back to their heated messages and waiting for Taehyung’s reaction.

His cheeks turn a pretty pink color after seeing the things Jungkook had said to him, completely sober might he add, making him even more embarrassed than he was before.

He hands the phone back, head hung low. “I still think my story might be a bit worse.”

Jungkook tenses at this, afraid of what could’ve happened last night.

“I wasn’t drunk yesterday, I realized what Jin was trying to do so I put up an act. Turns out he put alcohol in your water too, I don’t know what that asshole was up to so don’t ask. When I was eating the dessert, I tried to eat messily on purpose so I’d actually look like I was drunk, but you wiped some of the cake off my face and then licked your thumb, and after that I was a goner. I… told you to do it again, and you did. You wiped some of the frosting off of my lips with the thumb you licked, and I put that same thumb in my mouth. I sucked on it and made eye contact with you, and that’s when Jin lost all his sanity. Um, you were hard after that but there was still a small part of you that was conscious about what was happening so you decided to leave because you said you wouldn’t be able to control yourself,” he admits, eyes refusing to meet Jungkook’s. Since Jungkook was completely honest with him, he knows it’s only fair that he tells the whole truth too.

“When you and Jin left I- I touched myself to the thought of you,” he whispers, playing with his fingers and feeling like a nervous wreck.

He hears a small groan and when he finally looks at Jungkook, he feels small. The boy is looking at him hungrily, eyes full of lust. “N-not here,” he breathes out, wanting nothing more than for the boy in front of him to ruin him.

Before things could escalate further, Jin is already dragging him away, because the asshole must have been  _ eavesdropping. _

“He looked like he wanted to eat you which isn’t exactly appropriate in a school setting, so consider this a favor,” he mumbles. “Can you tell me what exactly you two were doing in the hallway?”

Jin had a tight grip on Taehyung’s wrist, face red with anger. It would’ve been funny if he didn’t look so pissed.

“Why are you so upset about this?” He frowns, wiggling his wrist, trying to get Jin to let go.

“This could mess up the play, Tae. I just— I want you to be careful, okay? I know I’m acting weird, but I’m just trying to look out for you.”

And really, Taehyung gets it. They’ve been friends for as long as he can remember, and they always look out for each other. That  _ is  _ what friends are for, after all.

When Taehyung doesn’t say anything, he sighs and continues talking. “I know how you are about these challenges, you take them really seriously. I’m not saying involving yourself with Jungkook is a bad idea, but it definitely wouldn’t be wise. When coach kicked you out of the soccer team, you were sad for weeks, maybe even months. This is weird because it seems like I’m overreacting, but I’m not worried mainly because of your part in the play being put at risk, but because I don’t want you getting your heart broken.” He finally loosens his grip on his wrist, letting it drop gently by his side.

“Why would I be getting my heart broken?” Taehyung asks, voice cracking slightly.

“Jungkook… doesn’t seem like the type of person that enjoys commitment, love, that’s all I’m saying.”

Taehyung thinks back to the few times he’s seen him in the hallway, or at lunch. “He likes wrapping people around his little finger, huh?” He chuckles bitterly. “He’s able to make it seem so real.”

Jin wraps his arms around him firmly, perching his chin on top of his head.

And they just stay there for a while, until it’s time to get to class.

It leaves a bitter taste in Taehyung’s mouth.

  
  


Yoongi’s angry voice finds its way to his ear from the other side of the phone. “What do you mean you can’t come?”

Taehyung rubs the back of his head, feeling guilty. “Something came up, I’m sorry.”

He hears Yoongi take a few deep breaths, clearly trying to calm himself down. “Okay, Taehyung. It’s a Friday, so I’ll give you a break. I’m not very pleased about this, though, and I’m sure you can see where I’m coming from. I really wanted to work on the kissing scene today.” A pause. “Wait, is that why you’re not coming? Did something happen between you and Jungkook?”

Taehyung lets his attitude get the best of him, an annoyed sigh coming out of his mouth. “Not everything revolves around him. To answer your question, no, nothing happened. I’m simply not in the right state to stay after school, much less to be kissing anyone.”

Yoongi lets out a low whistle, surprised by the younger’s behavior. “I’ve been working here long enough to know how to read all of you kids. Besides, not that long ago I was a teenager too. So with the way you chose to speak to me just now after I asked about Jungkook, well, let’s just say you should make it less obvious if you don’t want him finding out.”

The line goes dead.

  
  


Taehyung is  _ fuming,  _ to say the least. He knows Yoongi wasn’t trying to be an asshole, but that didn’t stop him from being upset whatsoever. He’s honestly more upset over the fact that he could read him so well, scared that he would ask Jungkook what had happened between them.

When he felt his phone vibrate in his lap, he expected it to be Jin, or literally  _ anyone  _ other than the person that he saw pop up on the screen.

**Jungkook:**

_ why aren’t u here _

_ did i do something wrong? _

Taehyung cringes at the boy’s attempt to sound concerned, turning his phone back off and grabbing his laptop, scrolling through dozens of Netflix shows until he finally decided on just rewatching One Piece. That is, until his phone started ringing.

Instead of checking who it was, he answered right away, feeling annoyed. “Hello?”

“Taehyung, do you have time to talk?” It’s Jungkook, of course it is. He almost hangs up. Almost.

“No, and I don’t think you do either, with the play going on and all.”

“Yoongi let me off the hook, since you weren’t coming and there wasn’t much I could do. Look, Taehyung, I don’t know why you’re-”

This time he actually hangs up.

Little did he know he would really regret it later.

  
  


Taehyung’s mom had come home a little while ago, giving her son a questioning look. He wasn’t usually around at this hour, she knew that for a fact. He just waved it off, plastering an obvious fake smile on his face. “I’m going to take a bath, I’ve had a long day,” he says, making his way back to his room.

He made sure to leave his clothes laid out on his bed, grabbing his towel and skipping into the bathroom, making sure to bring his speaker with him.

While filling up the tub with warm water, he could’ve sworn he heard his mom talking to someone downstairs, but told himself he was probably just imagining it.

He went to his bath playlist, because yes, he had one, and tapped on shuffle, setting his phone down and stepping into the tub, letting himself relax for the first time in a long time as Stylish by Loona began to play softly.

His toes curled as the water enveloped his body, shutting his eyes as the soft sound of music and splashing lulled him into a deep slumber.

  
  


Meanwhile, downstairs, things had been a  _ lot  _ more eventful.

Ms. Kim heard a knock on the door, and assuming it was Jin that would come around at least once a week, went to open it with the brightest smile she could muster.

But the sight before her was one she’d never seen. It was a handsome boy wearing a silky, loose shirt and black jeans with a belt that complimented the outfit nicely, along with parted hair that revealed his forehead. He looked like he was about to say something, but his words got stuck in his throat. “And who might you be?” She speaks up, feeling bad for the panicked boy.

“J-Jungkook, my name is Jungkook. Is Taehyung here?”

She nods, slowly opening the door and beckoning him to come inside. “He never told me he had a boyfriend.”

He almost chokes when he hears the word boyfriend. “Oh no, it’s not like that at all. We’re friends, that’s all.”

“He’s been in the bathroom for a while now, I’ll go tell him that you’ve come to visit.”

When she’s gone, Jungkook takes the time to think about what he’s going to say.  _ Hey, I don’t know why you’re upset but I remembered your address and decided to pay you a visit.  _ Yeah, that totally doesn’t sound desperate.

Ms. Kim comes back with a small smile on her face. “He fell asleep in the shower, my poor baby probably had a long day.” Jungkook’s heart warms at the way she talks about him. “Yeah, he works really hard,” he mumbles, looking down at his hands.

  
  


Taehyung frantically made his way out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. “Mom, who is it?” He yells, opening his door slightly.

He steps away from the door when she doesn’t answer, deciding he’ll just find out for himself once he’s put some clothes on. And oh boy, does he find out.

“Taehyung your mom said I could come up he-”

He quickly turns around, being met with none other than Jungkook himself, very obviously checking him out. He licked his lips slowly until he finally came to his senses. “Shit, sorry,” he mumbles, closing the door and running down the stairs, feeling completely embarrassed.

“Why didn’t you knock?” Ms. Kim laughs, taking in his flushed expression.

“I guess I wasn’t really thinking,” he admits, chuckling at his awkwardness. Ms. Kim looked at him with fondness, flicking her eyes up to the stairs and then looking back at Jungkook. “Please take care of my Taehyungie, he’s been through a lot. I’m not sure if you two are close, since I’m not usually around, but I’m obligated to tell you this as his mother.”

“Tell him what?” A fully dressed Taehyung asks, making his way down the stairs.

She comes up with a lie (which wasn’t completely a lie) so fast that Jungkook would’ve actually believed her if he didn’t already know the truth. “That he needs to knock on your door before walking in. We wouldn’t want another accident like that happening, would we?” She teases.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jungkook mumbles, coughing to cover it up.

Taehyung hears him anyway, and almost chokes on his spit.

“Right, so I should probably let you boys talk now. I’ll go make some pork so we can all eat together,” she smiles, making her way into the kitchen, and only then does Taehyung look at Jungkook again. “So… what are you doing here?” He plops himself on the couch, keeping a safe distance away from Jungkook.

“I wanted to check up on you,” he says so softly that Taehyung almost doesn’t hear him. “I was worried.” Taehyung has to hold himself back from scoffing. “I can’t be that important.”

He catches an unknown emotion in Jungkook’s eyes, but it goes away just as fast as it had come. “Of course you’re important, Tae, or else I wouldn’t be here, and you know that.”

He can’t hold himself back, so the question is out before he can stop himself. “Why am I important, huh? Don’t you have plenty of other people to fuck around with? So why me?”

Before Taehyung can process what’s happening, Jungkook pulls him in close, cupping his face and looking at him with so much intensity that it makes him squirm, but he doesn’t look away. He can’t have him knowing the kind of effect he has on him.

“You’re different,” he whispers, leaning into his ear. “So hard-working, so beautiful. What a shame you didn’t show up today, I was looking forward to finally tasting those pretty lips of yours.” He takes the blush on Taehyung’s cheeks as a silent encouragement to keep going, somehow even becomes bolder, if possible.

He starts kissing his jawline, making Taehyung shiver. “Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about when you were touching yourself, baby?”

“You,” he replies in a heartbeat, knowing well that he obviously wanted a more detailed explanation.

“You know what I mean, Tae,” he breathes out, making his way down to his neck, groaning when Taehyung lets out a small whimper in pleasure.

“W-we can’t. My mom’s right there.”

“You’re saying one thing, but your body says another, pretty,” he whispers, darting his tongue out to taste him properly, eliciting another whimper, this time much louder, from Taehyung. “She’s gonna hear me, Jungkook,” he says, voice deep but sounding so  _ needy. _

“Boys, the food is almost ready so wash your hands and get your butts in here asap!”

Taehyung jumps, hitting Jungkook on the chin, making him groan in pain. He giggles, sending him an apologetic look. “Sorry, she scared me,” he says, making his way upstairs to go to his bathroom, but he could still hear Jungkook’s footsteps behind him. “You do realize there’s a bathroom downstairs, right?”

“Well yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

He sighs, feigning mock surrender. “Alright, but no funny business in there, or else I’ll personally tell my mom,” he teases.

They wash their hands, running down the stairs like little kids because of the immense hunger they’re beginning to feel. Ms. Kim smiles at the sight, completely oblivious to the previous events that had taken place in the living room.

“Wow, this looks amazing,” Jungkook gasps, mouth watering at the sight and overwhelmingly good scent coming to his nose.

“My mom always makes the best food,” Taehyung boasts, sitting in his usual seat at the kitchen table.

“Taehyung,” Ms. Kim scolds, looking at him sternly. “You didn’t even bring the silverware.”

“I’ll get it,” Jungkook intervenes happily, making his way towards the various drawers that held unknown items (for him, anyway). It was an amusing sight for both Taehyung and his mom. The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, rummaging through all the different drawers until he finally got to the right one, letting out a triumphant noise.

When everything was finally ready, Jungkook took a seat next to Taehyung.

“Okay boys, go ahead and dig in!”

When Jungkook took the first bite, he let out a contented moan, taking a sip of his water, and that’s when he noticed the startled look the other two had. “Oh, sorry, I just haven’t had something this good in a long time,” he confesses, going in for another bite.

Taehyung felt his mouth water, not sure if it was from the food or from Jungkook’s purely innocent moan, but pushed the thought away, bringing his focus back to the food in front of him, taking a big bite and humming in pleasure, loving the way his mother cooked. “This is amazing, mom.”

She smiles brightly, eating from her own plate as well, but not without noticing the weird tension between the two boys. Deciding to tease them, she smirks mischievously, causing Taehyung to shift uncomfortably in his seat. “So, how long have you two been dating?”

Taehyung mentally pats himself on the back, already well aware of his mother’s antics. Jungkook, though, wasn’t as fortunate.

“Mom, he’s choking! If he dies it’ll be your fault-”

She rolls her eyes, getting up and wrapping her arms tightly around the boy, squeezing until the air finally made its way back to his lungs, and he stopped choking on the small piece of pork that now landed sadly on the plate. “Thanks,” he says weakly. “I should probably get going.”

“Yes.”

“No!” They say in unison.

Ms. Kim crosses her arms, trying her best to look intimidating. “You need to stay for dessert.”

“I’m probably just intruding, I only meant to speak with Taehyung for a while-”

“Nonsense, you aren’t allowed to leave until you try a slice of my famous cake. It’s Taehyung’s favorite, I used to make it for him all the time when he was a kid.”

“Mom, you didn’t even tell me!” Taehyung whines, already running to the kitchen like a kid. It makes something in Jungkook’s stomach flutter.

“Ah, I suppose I’ll go and get some as well,” he says, following closely behind.

Ms. Kim does a little victory dance once they’re out of sight. She gathers all the dirty dishes and puts them in the sink, deciding to wash them later.

She walks out of the dining room and decides to give the boys some alone time, making her way to her office to bury herself in work.

The warm smile never left her face.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sorry about what my mom said back there,” Taehyung says sheepishly, carrying his plate with a slice of cake to the table, not even surprised when he saw that his mother wasn’t there anymore. Jungkook grins, sitting down next to the boy. “I like her,” he admits. “She seems really carefree, it’s refreshing.”

“Yeah, that’s my mom for you,” he lets out a warm chuckle. “Go ahead and try the cake, I promise it’s really good.” He takes a small bite, sticking both of his thumbs up due to the delicious taste to prove his point. Jungkook mimics the boy, taking a small piece and stuffing it in his mouth. “Holy shit,” he says, taking yet another piece and eating it. “This really is amazing.”

Taehyung giggles, enjoying the moment a little more than he’d like to admit. He groans playfully, bringing his thumb up to wipe some of the cake off of Jungkook’s face, which was dangerously close to his lips. Without thinking, he brought his thumb to his mouth, eating the crumbs. It was like a replay of the other night, except with a lot less alcohol and a lot more awkwardness.

When Taehyung saw Jungkook’s expression change from satisfied to shocked, he began to register what he had just done. “Shit, sorry,” he mumbles, looking down at his slice of cake as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Jungkook just laughs fondly, bringing his attention back to the delicious cake as well. “This is really good, your mom has the hands of a God. I’d love to cook with her sometime,” he admits somewhat shyly, eating some of the stray crumbs that were scattered on his plate.

“I’m sure she’d really enjoy that,” Taehyung responds, getting up slowly and reaching for Jungkook’s plate, only to get smacked on the arm. “Do you see those precious crumbs? Don’t you think they have feelings too?” He pouts, smacking him again for emphasis. The beautiful smile that made its way onto Taehyung’s face made his heart do a weird thing for the 50th time that night, but this time he voiced his feelings, tired of feeling so flustered.

“You look really pretty when you smile like that, Tae,” he whispers, letting the touch on his arm linger a while longer before removing his hand. Clearing his throat, he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen sink to help the older boy clean up. “Come on Tae, these dishes won’t be washing themselves.”

—

“Thank you for everything today, Ms. Kim. I really felt like I was at home,” Jungkook says sincerely, standing by the door to get ready to leave.

“It was so nice to have you here!” she replies, warm smile on her face. “It would be nice for you to come over some other time, Taehyungie here told me that you’re very good at cooking and I think it would be a lot of fun for us to prepare a dish together.”

“Taehyung talks about me huh?”

“Don’t flatter yourself so much,” she teases. “He usually only complains about weird things that you do.”

Jungkook pouts, putting on his best sad face. “So you already knew who I was?”

She nods. “I was only teasing, he says good things about you too, but I’m not allowed to say.”

Jungkook lifts his eyebrows suggestively, making Ms. Kim laugh. “Please come back tomorrow, I really enjoyed having you here, if it isn’t too much to ask for.”

“I’d love that,” he replies. “Besides, tomorrow is Saturday and I don’t really do much on the weekends.”

Taehyung had zoned them out, sitting tiredly on the couch, but once he heard that Jungkook would be coming over again he nearly fell.

Taehyung:  
come over tomorrow maybe?  
Jin:  
youre asking me to come over  
you.. asking ME  
after 4 years of friendship  
why  
Taehyung:  
cant a boy just hang out with his best friend  
Jin:  
no  
Taehyung:  
i-  
just come over ok  
Jin:  
k ill try to get there early  
Taehyung:  
thanks babe x

Once Jungkook was gone, he skipped over to his mom with an excited smile plastered on his face. “Jin is coming over tomorrow,” he sing-songs.

Ms. Kim shoots him an unimpressed look. “Am I supposed to be surprised?”

Taehyung hesitates, walking back to the couch and plopping himself dramatically onto it. “What did you tell him, and be honest.”

At a younger age, when he was closer to his mother, he’d tell her everything. Things as simple as how his day went to telling her about the cute boy that talked to him in class earlier that day. She wasn’t as busy before, since his father was still around.

She was, like any other mother, terrible at keeping secrets. One time, said cute boy had come to his house, and she had completely humiliated him. 

He loves his mom, just not her tendency to tell people every single thing he tells her as a secret.

Thankfully, Taehyung has stopped talking to her almost completely, leaving her in the dark and making up lies of her own, hoping that he would finally give in and tell her everything.

“I may or may not have told him that you talk about him all the time,” she all but squeaks out, not even having the audacity to look ashamed.

“Mom,” he whines, facepalming. “Did he believe you?”

She nods. “He looked smug. He’s either really cocky or has a crush on you.”

Taehyung sighs audibly. “I don’t even talk about him that much, liar.”

“Taehyungie has a crush,” she coos.

“He can’t know, mom. I’m serious.”

It’s the first time he’s admitted it out loud, but yeah, he has a crush on the younger. Not one of those crushes where you want them to fuck you against a wall (although that sounds appealing) but a full-on, elementary school crush, where you want to go on cute dates with them and hold hands. maybe even cuddle afterwards. But there’s no way Jungkook feels the same, so he’ll just keep that to himself.

“You’re thinking too hard, I can practically see the gears turning in your head. Go to sleep, we’ll talk about this tomorrow morning,” she says softly, planting a kiss on his head as she makes her way back to her office.

He ends up falling asleep on the couch.

He feels someone poking at his face, and groans due to the interruption of the very pleasant dream he was having.

“Come back later,” he slurs, changing his position so that he’s no longer facing the intruder.

“That’s no way to treat your best friend Tae,” Jin complains, forcing him to turn back around and smacking him slightly on the face.

It takes a couple more smacks for Taehyung to finally get into a sitting position, small pout evident on his face and hair sticking every which way. “When you said you’d get here early I didn’t think you meant ass o’clock.”

Jin rolls his eyes, sitting next to Taehyung. “It’s like 10 in the morning, and according to Ms. Kim, Jungkook is coming over at around 3 so you better get your ass up.”

“Can you help me get ready?” He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes and getting up from the couch, nearly bumping into the wall. 

Jin practically carries him up to his room. “I’ll plan an outfit for you, just go shower and by the time you’re out I’ll have everything ready.”

Taehyung nods happily, giving him a thumbs up before making his way to the bathroom. He made sure to massage his scalp with his favorite strawberry scented shampoo, knowing it made him smell good. Once he was done with his hair, to add to the nice aroma, he grabbed his body wash and made sure to scrub himself roughly, wanting the smell of vanilla etched into his skin.

When he was finishing up, he heard a light knock on the door, making him flinch. He tries speeding up his movements, turning the water off completely and drying himself off with a towel. The knock is heard again, and he groans in annoyment. “I’m going, Jin, just gotta put my boxers on.”

Once he’s done, he walks back into his bedroom to find Jin sitting on his bed with an outfit planned out. He has a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Taehyung asks, scared to even find out what the answer is.

“W-well you see, I was looking through all your clothes to find this-”

“Are you gonna make fun of me for having spiderman boxers? Don’t act like you wouldn’t wear them too,” he scoffs.

“Yeah no, not exactly.”

“Then what is it? Spit it out.”

“I found… these,” he says, bringing his hand up to reveal Taehyung’s favorite lace panties.

“Oh, those. Should I wear them instead of these?” He asks, pointing at his boxers nonchalantly.

“Not unless you want Jungkook to devour you. Anyway, I was just taken aback, I didn’t think you liked this stuff. Now I know what to get you for Christmas,” he winks, throwing it back on the bed. “Get dressed, it’s already 12.”

Taehyung fakes indifference, when in reality he’s dying of embarrassment. He never thought Jin would dig that deep into his clothes. He clears his throat awkwardly, grabbing the clothes and practically running back into the bathroom.

“I don’t think I can go back out there,” he murmurs, busying himself with his hair and applying a light amount of makeup, not wanting to get teased for going overboard.

So what, he liked looking nice. It didn’t have to do with the presence of a certain someone, not at all. And while he was getting ready, Jin seemed to have plans of his own.

“Ms. Kim, is Jungkook getting here soon? It’s already 2.”

She raises her eyebrows, looking at him accusingly. “What are you up to that you want him to get here so early?”

He gasps. “Since when have I ever been anything but an angel? I’m just wondering so I can go tell Taehyung,” he remarks innocently.

“Hmm, I’m sure that’s why,” she teases. “He sent me a message that he’d be here in 20 minutes.”

“Oh, perfect! I’ll go tell Taehyung right now,” he says, running up to his room.

“Tae, how much longer?” He asks, knocking softly on the door.

“Around 15 minutes. Why?”

“Get ready a little slower,” he says, small smirk on his face. “I’ll tell you when to come out. Jungkook will be here soon.”

“Why do I have a feeling you’re up to no good?”

“I just want you to have time to finish getting ready and not rush the process. Besides, I’ve got your back.”

Jin’s smirk only grows when Taehyung mutters a “Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

He made sure to move the piece of lace to a more visible spot on the bed, feeling a pinch of guilt before it was replaced by satisfaction.

Taehyung hears the doorbell, but doesn’t panic because he knows Jin will tell him when it’s time to come out. He makes sure the insanely tight leather pants that had been set out for him hug his legs nicely, and that the loose white shirt wasn’t as revealing as it felt. 

His collarbones peaked out slightly, but other than that he had to admit he looked good.

He sprayed a bit of perfume on his body, but not enough for it to be too noticeable, because again, he didn’t want to be teased by his amazing best friend and mother.

When he heard a small knock on the door, he knew it was time.

Giving himself one more look in the mirror, he turned the doorknob hesitantly, making his way back into his bedroom.

“Hey Jungkook, bet you didn’t think you’d see me here,” he winks, beckoning him inside.

“Please don’t scare the guest,” Ms. Kim says jokingly, giving the boy a small hug. “It’s nice to see you again. I hope you’re ready to battle me in the kitchen.”

“Totally ready, Ms. Kim,” he chuckles with a salute.

“That’s enough of the small talk!” Jin complains, practically dragging Jungkook upstairs. “We’ll be right back Ms. Kim.”

Once they’re gone, she bursts out laughing. “My boy is so screwed.”

Jin knocks on the door, then turns back to Jungkook. “He might take a while, you should go ahead and just sit there,” he tells him, pointing at the exact place where he had left the lace.

Instead of looking towards that direction, he just sits on top of it. Well, this is going to be a lot more exciting.

“Oh, I think I’m sitting on something,” he says with his eyebrows furrowed, moving to the side so he could see what said item was.

Right at that moment, the door to the bathroom opened.

Instead of looking at the item of clothing, Jungkook brought his eyes up to look at Taehyung.

When he saw his expression go from blank to horrified, he finally looked back down at the bed.

Well, fuck.

If Jin said he didn’t almost die from laughter he’d be lying. He almost felt bad. Almost.

Jungkook held the lace up, examining it with confusion evident in his eyes. “You’re straight?”

Jin laughs even harder, letting out an unpleasant snort. Taehyung glares at him before rushing over to Jungkook, ripping the lace out of his grip, face colored a deep shade of red. “It’s mine,” he squeaks, throwing it into a random drawer.

Jungkook’s eyes visibly darken, silencing Jin as he watches in anticipation as if it was some kind of drama.

“O-oh,” he gulps, looking at the drawer where Taehyung had placed the panties, making his head spin. “Yours?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles, looking at all the blank spots on his wall, looking at the very uninteresting floor, looking anywhere but at Jungkook.

He clears his throat. “No need to be embarrassed.” A long pause. “You… you’d probably look nice in lace.”

Jin and Taehyung choke in synchronization, not expecting Jungkook to be so straightforward. “Um, thanks?”

He stumbles out of his room, not wanting to go in there ever again. He thought that inviting Jin would be a good idea, but God was he wrong.

Taehyung hears footsteps behind him, and stops abruptly, causing the boy behind him to bump into his back.

When he turns around and sees Jungkook, he swears he’d rather it have been Jin, and that says a lot.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just— I have to cook with your mom and all.”

“Right,” Taehyung nods, descending slowly down the stairs when his embarrassment had diminished, although not as much as he wishes.

“Tae?” Jungkook whispers, making both of them stop once again. “Yeah, what is it?”

“You look… good. Really good. Your makeup is nice, and your hair is also— it’s nice. Your outfit too, wow,” he says, and Taehyung swears he flushes for a millisecond. If he said he didn’t find the sight endearing, he’d be lying.

“Oh, yeah? You don’t think I went overboard or anything?” 

At this point, he was just fishing for compliments, because he found out that he really liked receiving compliments from the younger.

“No!” He rushes to say, shaking his head adorably. “You look perfect. That— that sounds weird, doesn’t it? Sorry,” he rubs the back of his head, feeling tongue tied and slightly frustrated.

Taehyung coos, wanting nothing more than to plant a kiss on the others’ cheek. “It’s not weird. Thanks, Kook,” he says fondly, not trusting himself to be alone with him any longer.

He turns back around, quickening his pace so he wouldn’t do something he’d regret later.

“Jungkook! So good to see you again after we were rudely interrupted by Mr. Troublemaker up there. Is he coming?” Ms. Kim asks.

“Of course he’s coming,” Taehyung interrupts. “Or what, did you two think you’d be the only ones battling in the kitchen today?”

Ms. Kim and Jungkook exchange a confused glance. “What is that supposed to mean?” She asks, arms crossed.

“Instead of Jin and I sitting on our asses, sorry for the language, I think we should make this more interesting.”

“How so?” This time it’s Jungkook who speaks, always one to take on a challenge, just like Taehyung.

“It was going to be a competition to begin with, but now we can have teams. Although I don’t think it would be fair if we got to pick our teams, so we should do the old fashioned draw-a-name-out-of-a-hat thing.”

When he sees that they’re considering it, he continues talking. “Mom, you can just draw a name, and the person that’s left will be with Jungkook. It’ll only be Jin’s name in there, along with mine. I just think it’ll be faster that way.” 

He knows this probably isn’t a good idea, considering that he could end up with Jungkook, but he just wanted to let loose for once. “Everyone here is a great cook, except for me. So I feel bad for whoever has to have me on their team,” he jokes, sticking his tongue out childishly.

They both seem to think about it for a few more seconds, before fully agreeing.

Jin joins them shortly after, and because luck is never on Taehyung’s side, he ends up with Jungkook.

“We’re going to be making noodles,” Ms. Kim explains. “Boring, right? That’s the point. You have to make it your own dish, while maintaining that tasty flavor.”

Taehyung furrows his eyebrows. How are they supposed to make noodles interesting? He glances towards Jungkook, who looks like he’s deep in thought.

“Our time limit will be one hour and a half. Good luck, and may the best team win,” she finishes, turning to Jin as they discuss possible ways to make the noodles stand out.

Taehyung’s panic starts kicking in. “I don’t… I don’t know how to cook, I’m sure you’re aware of that by now. It’s the one thing I’ve never been good at,” he murmurs.

Jungkook’s gaze softens. “Don’t worry, I can take care of it.”

Taehyung remembers what happened the last time he tried helping Jungkook in the kitchen, left with a small burn on his hand as a souvenir, but that wasn’t going to stop him. “I’m still going to help you, I can’t just stand around and do nothing.”

He steals a glance at the pair directly next to them, and they seem to already have a plan. Jin looks like he’s grabbing all the ingredients while his mom sets out the different cooking utensils that they’re going to be using. They make a good team.

He feels guilty, but he doesn’t think he can do this. “Jungkook I— I can’t,” he whispers, looking down at the floor disappointedly.

A pair of soft fingers tilt his chin up, causing him to look straight into Jungkook’s eyes. He tries not to shiver when he sees the tenderness hidden deep within his brown irises. “Let’s go to the bathroom, yeah? We can talk properly there.”

Taehyung knows Jungkook is only trying to be nice, so he doesn’t know why he feels so aroused by the younger’s words. He nods weakly, trying to get himself together. The boy really was driving him absolutely crazy.

“M-mom? I’m not feeling too well, so I’m going upstairs with Jungkook, just for a bit,” he manages to choke out.

She just nods at him, while Jin sends him a knowing look. His eyes hold a teasing side to them, but he also looks sympathetic.

Once Jungkook and Taehyung are upstairs, they walk to the bathroom and Jungkook doesn’t hesitate to lift Taehyung up onto the counter, making him internally flustered. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Hush, I’m going to get a first aid kit, just stay right there,” Jungkook rushes out, rummaging through all the different drawers and counters. Taehyung almost forgets to stop him. “Wait, Jungkook, nothing’s wrong with me. I was just a little overwhelmed, I’m sorry.”

He sees him roll his eyes, while still searching through all his things, until he finally found what he was looking for. “I know, silly.” He gets up and places the first aid kit next to Taehyung’s figure, opening it carefully and searching through its contents. “You’re burning up, though. I mean, just look at how red your face is,” he exclaims, placing the back of his hand against his cheek. “See, hot.”

This only makes Taehyung cheeks grow hotter. “Shit, this is bad. Hold on, there should be some type of wipes in here.” He removes his hand and Taehyung hates to say that he misses the warmth, although he’s already burning up for reasons that he’s ashamed to admit.

Jungkook finally finds the small package of wipes, and checks the instructions on the back to make sure it’s safe. Cute.

Ripping it open, he takes one in his hand and brings it up to Taehyung’s face, making sure to rub gently, not wanting to hurt the older. “Feel good?” He asks.

Taehyung lets out a small hum, not really paying attention to the sensation. His thoughts were all on Jungkook. His mind felt like a broken record. Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook.

He loved the way his mouth was slightly open in concentration, loved the way his long eyelashes moved prettily every time he would blink.

Jungkook must’ve felt the intense stare, because Taehyung noticed the way his face started heating up. Deciding to tease him, he grabbed his wrist to stop his movements, jumping off the counter and trying to lift Jungkook up onto it like he had done to him, but to no avail. He pouted cutely and that was enough for Jungkook to prop himself up onto the counter for the boy, even if he didn’t know why he wanted him to sit there.

Taehyung mimics Jungkook, hoping to make him just as flustered as he had made him. “You’re burning up. I mean, just look at how red your face is.” He rests the back of his hand on his cheek, smirk making itself onto his lips. “So hot,” he breathes out, unconsciously leaning closer. Before their lips can touch, he snaps out of whatever trance he was in and backs away, looking at him apologetically. “Sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

Before Jungkook can even utter a word, Taehyung begins to rub small circles into his skin with a clean wipe, making sure to be gentle just like he had been.

Jungkook stares at him intently, making Taehyung squirm, putting a stop to his movements. “Why are you looking at me like that, Jeon?”

Jungkook smiles softly, looking at his lips for a millisecond before bringing his gaze up to his eyes. “You look pretty like this,” he admits.

Taehyung has to take a few deep breaths before responding, afraid that his voice would crack, or that he’d stutter and Jungkook would realize all the power he has over him. “What do you mean like this. What do I look like?”

Jungkook doesn’t answer, he only lets his eyes linger on Taehyung’s face for a few more seconds, before making his way off the counter, throwing the wipes away and putting everything back in the first aid kit, placing it inside the cabinet he had worked so hard to find it in.

He’s about to open the door, but Taehyung isn’t just going to let him get away that easily. He grabs him by the wrist and turns him back around, bathroom suddenly feeling too small as he feels his entire body go hot. “I’ll ask again. Why did I look pretty, Jeon?”

Jungkook licks his lips, tugging at his hair lightly all while maintaining eye contact with Taehyung, although it was really hard to do so when he’d rather have him shoved against the wall, tongue inside his mouth.

So, he answers simply, “You looked like you were mine,” and shrugs.

This time Taehyung doesn’t have it in him to stop him when he turns to walk out, even though he wants to so bad.

Yeah, he’s most definitely fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so unrealistic but it’s really fun to write let me live 😔

“What do you think they’re doing up there?” Ms. Kim wonders, grabbing a few bowls and setting them neatly on the kitchen table, checking on the noodles every few seconds even though Jin insisted that he was taking care of them. You can never be too sure when it comes to cooking.

“Do you want me to tell you what you probably want to hear, or the truth?” He snickers, leaning against the counter with a playful glint in his eyes.

She rolls her eyes. “Tell me both, I’m intrigued.”

He hums in thought. “What you’d want to hear is that Taehyung was feeling a bit anxious. Jungkook noticed and wanted to comfort him, wanted him to have someone to talk to. They went upstairs and that’s exactly what they did, spoke. So really, Taehyung is just chatting Jungkook’s ear off, and they’ll be coming down here soon enough.”

She waits for him to keep going, so he does. “You know what I really think is going on up there? Sex.”

Jungkook walks into the kitchen with a horrified expression on his face. “Jin, did you just say what I think you said?”

The two that had been so engrossed in the conversation jumped, startled by Jungkook’s intrusion.

Jin just gapes at him for a while, as if he’s seen a ghost. He tries to get the words to come out of his mouth but for the first time in his life, he can’t. Ms. Kim just looks amused, not bothered by the mention of sex at all, much to Jungkook’s surprise.

“We— we just talked, that’s all. I said something kind of silly so I just walked out, wanted to give him space.” He concludes. “With no sex, by the way.” He manages to add.

The tension is visibly present when Taehyung walks in. He can see it in the way Jin’s shoulders sag, in the way Jungkook is fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. His mom has her eyes away from the noodles, which is obviously a bad sign. She  _ never  _ takes her eyes away from food while she’s cooking.

“Is everything okay in here?” He asks, shifting his weight from one foot to another, a habit he was used to when he felt uneasy.

Jungkook stiffens, not wanting him to know the things that they thought they were doing upstairs, so he blurts the first thing he can think of. “I told them that my girlfriend would like to come over and join us for dinner.”

Taehyung looks broken for a fraction of a second, but immediately covers it up with a wide smile. “Jungkookie has a girlfriend and he never told me! That’s not very nice,” he complains, pouting cutely.

Ms. Kim looks at him sympathetically, and Jin just looks confused. He doesn’t understand why Jungkook had blatantly lied to their faces.

Jin knows his best friend. He knows he’s putting up an act, pretending that Jungkook’s words hadn’t affected him in the slightest. He knows Ms. Kim does too, it’s so obvious in the way she’s looking at him.

He can tell she’s conflicted, so he forces the words out of his mouth himself. “Tell her there are plenty of noodles for everyone, and we’d love for her to come. Right guys?” He asks hopefully.

They both nod weakly.

And okay, it was obvious no one knew what to expect. But the thing is, Taehyung definitely did  _ not  _ expect to find Kang Seulgi on the other side of the door a few minutes later.

He forces the jealousy down, plastering yet another wide smile on his face. “Ah, Seulgi. Should’ve known it was you.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, but anyway, can I come in?”

“Oh, right.” He lets out a chuckle, stepping aside and letting her walk in, forcing his feet to show her the way to the kitchen.

While Taehyung had been opening the door for Seulgi, things in the kitchen had gotten  _ heated,  _ and not in a good way.

“What the hell do you mean you have a girlfriend? That wasn’t what we were talking about at all! Have you just been leading my friend on? He’s not a toy, Jungkook.”

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He’s not interested in me like that, and you know it. Besides, she’s not actually my girlfriend, it’s all a facade. It would be too embarrassing for him to find out what you two were actually talking about.”

Jin looks at him like he’s grown two heads. “Oh please. It’s so obvious he has the biggest crush on you, idiot. You’d rather break his heart than tell him we thought you two were having sex upstairs?”

Ms. Kim widens her eyes. “I never said that!”

Taehyung clears his throat, startling everyone in the kitchen for the umpteenth time. “Seulgi’s here,” he announces sweetly. 

Jin can tell that Jungkook is falling for his act. He knows he’s probably bitter, probably thinks that Taehyung never liked him as more than a friend, and he feels so  _ guilty. _

  
  


When they all settle down for dinner, the air is still tense.

Ms. Kim can’t stand the silence, so even though she knows this will catch the “couple” off guard, she asks questions anyway. “So, how long have you two been dating?” She asks, slurping a noodle and giving them a small smile.

Seulgi is quick to answer, obviously wanting to woo Jungkook by lying for him. “It’s only been around two months.”

Taehyung can’t bring himself to eat his food, desperately wanting to get out of there and stay in his room forever. How ironic.

After a few moments of silence, Seulgi cups Jungkook’s face with her hands, smiling sweetly at him. That’s when Taehyung’s decided that he’s had enough.

He gets up abruptly, putting his acting skills to good use yet again. He stumbles a little, making everyone direct their attention to him.

“Okay wow, I’m a little bit dizzy. I should— I should really go upstairs.”

Jin sees right through him, and Taehyung has never felt so relieved when he comes to the rescue. He makes sure to carry him bridal style, and when Jungkook asked if he could help he had just waved him off.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, getting out of there as fast as possible for the sake of his friend.

When they finally get to his room, Taehyung throws himself on the bed and turns his back to Jin, feeling the tears in his eyes that had been kept inside for so long wanting to spill. Jin sits beside him, reaching out to touch his hair like they always did when they wanted to comfort each other.

“You okay?” He asks, despite already knowing the answer.

Taehyung lets out a low chuckle, turning around to look at his friend. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I? Getting all worked up over a boy like this.”

Jin continues stroking his hair, gaze soft and loving. “You aren’t pathetic, Tae. I honestly didn’t know he had a girlfriend, since I told you he’s not the type that enjoys commitment. I’m sorry that things had to be this way.”

That’s when a small tear falls out of his eye, and he rubs it harshly, turning back around as more tears made their way down the slope of his cheeks. “You should go back.”

“Yeah, I will. Get some rest, okay? I love you.” He feels the bed shift as Jin gets up, and he finds himself missing the warmth.

He begins to feel nauseous, remembering the moment in the bathroom when Jungkook had said that he looked like he was  _ his. _ He’d gotten his hopes up for nothing, should’ve known this would all turn out to be a game to him.

No matter how much he twists and turns, he can’t seem to fall asleep.

  
  
  


Once Seulgi left, Ms. Kim had gone to do work in her office, leaving Jungkook and Jin alone.

“You really hurt him,” he mumbles, guilty expression making itself onto Jungkook’s face. “But why? I don’t understand,” he says softly.

“Go up there and see for yourself. God, I even warned him about you and he wouldn’t listen. So stubborn.”

Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. “Why would you have to warn him about me?”

Jin shakes his head, letting out a cold chuckle. “Like I said, figure that out yourself, I’m leaving. Fix this, Jungkook.”

He looks at him one more time, sighing and walking out the door, leaving Jungkook alone in the Kim household.

Thinking about going upstairs made him anxious, but the guilt was eating him up and he knew he had to go and check up on him. The entire situation was still incredibly confusing to him, so there was only one way to find out what was going on.

He took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs, floorboards creaking, making him cringe. Taehyung could be sleeping, yet here he was making a lot of noise.

He felt his heartbeat quicken once he finally got the courage to open the door, palms sweaty and face flushed.  _ Must be my stamina. Yep. _

When he shut the door behind him, the one thing he never expected to happen  _ did. _

He heard a small sob escape Taehyung’s mouth, not being able to sustain it. He was curled up into a ball, facing away from Jungkook. His heart clenches, and he walks closer to the boy, sinking down onto the bed gently.

He flinches, turning to face whoever it was, thinking that it was Jin but he’s met with  _ his  _ face instead.

Jungkook feels like an absolute asshole when he sees the tears all over Taehyung’s face. If he had known this would happen, he wouldn’t have lied in the first place.

“Taehyung, why are you crying?”

  
  


Taehyung has always been sensitive. Yeah, he can take jokes every once in a while, and even small insults don’t usually get to him. But right now, his heart was aching, and he felt absolutely pathetic.

He should’ve known Jungkook and Seulgi were dating. It was obvious in the way they acted towards each other in the play. It never seemed forced, and they genuinely looked good together, which just made him bitter, if he was being honest.

But the thing is, he  _ knows  _ he has no right to feel that way. Jungkook never saw him as more than a friend, and his stupid brain was just sending him mixed messages.

Most people would say Taehyung is overreacting. He’s only know Jungkook for a little over a month, after all, right?

Wrong.

Turns out Jungkook was Taehyung’s middle school crush. It took him a while to figure it out, and when he heard the name “Jungkook,” he figured it was just someone else. He looked nothing like the boy from middle school, after all. Save for the doe eyes and small birthmark underneath his bottom lip, which he yearned to kiss.

The thing is, Jungkook seemed to hang out with the same people, had that same aura from before. He was more muscular now, taller, a lot more attractive. But after a while, something just clicked, and Taehyung _knew_ it had to be him.

He couldn’t have him then, and he still can’t have him now. So yeah, he was clearly going to be upset.

Taehyung was lanky. His hair was an ashy gray, damaged from all the years of dyeing it. He never considered himself good-looking, but everyone always stared at him, and not in a bad way.

“You’d make a straight guy want to get on his knees and suck your dick for free,” Jin had said, nudging him playfully with his elbow. “Hell, if you weren’t my best friend I’d do the same.”

This made Taehyung choke and push the comment away.

And even if he didn’t see it, his beauty was undeniable. His features were perfectly sculpted, skin soft and golden. His eyes would always sparkle when he was doing something he enjoyed, and anyone that noticed found it endearing.

Apart from being beautiful, his friendly personality attracted a countless amount of people. He knew when to make jokes, and when to be serious. He was the kind of guy you’d always want to be around, no matter the situation.

So, why was he crying? He could have anyone he wanted, just not Jungkook. What was the big deal?

“I’m not crying. I’m just tired,” he replies after what seems like years.

Jungkook just continues looking at him in a way that makes his heart hurt. “I can see the pain in your eyes, Tae. You don’t have to lie to me, please, talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. I told you I’m tired, let me rest,” he says a bit coldly, bringing the covers up to his chin.

Jungkook nods in understanding, pecking Taehyung’s cheek which made his eyes widen. Before he could say anything, the boy had already walked out of the room, leaving Taehyung dumbfounded.

—

“Wait, he did  _ what? _ ” Jin widens his eyes the way Taehyung had when Jungkook kissed him on the cheek.

He looks down at the floor, bangs falling over his brown irises. “It was just a small kiss, s’not a big deal. It was weird though, I don’t know.”

Jin raises his eyebrows at him. “Weird how? You have to tell me specifically, you know how slow I am,” he whines obnoxiously, trying to get his point across.

“It was almost domestic,” he shivers. “I don’t know, he’s probably just a really good actor or something.”

“Tae, correct me if I’m wrong, but if he was a good actor, don’t you think he would’ve looked a bit happier around Seulgi? Seemed pretty forced to me,” he admits.

Taehyung scrunches his nose, remembering the way Seulgi had clung onto Jungkook like some sort of damsel in distress. He tried to keep his gaze down, but every time he would look up it was Seulgi that initiated the skinship, not the other way around. “Are you saying Jungkook lied about being in a relationship?”

Jin shrugs. “Seems like it. He’s an enigma, I can’t seem to figure him out.”

“More like a pain in the ass,” Taehyung groans.

“You should just try flirting with him, get him flustered or something. The truth comes out when you least expect it.”

“What if he actually  _ is  _ dating Seulgi, though? That would make me look like an asshole, and I’d get rejected which is embarrassing.”

“Look, I know it’s scary but if you do this, that inner turmoil that I can practically see inside your head will go away. You have to do it.”

Taehyung thinks about it. Jin  _ does  _ have a point, he knows that, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s nervous. Flirting with his middle school crush that could potentially have a girlfriend makes something in his stomach curl. If he does decide to do this, he needs to be prepared for rejection.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

  
  


He shivered as he walked by the ice cream aisle, cold fog bringing him into a hug as he opened one of the fridges. The bright colored tubs that greeted him only made his excitement grow. Once his eyes landed on a pink one, he reached for it and put it in his shopping basket, only to get five more. If he was going to get his heart broken, he might as well be prepared for it.

Whenever he was feeling down, he relied on sweets to cope with it, as most people did.

Once he puts the different containers of strawberry ice cream on the conveyor belt, the cashier looks at him with a puzzled yet amused expression. “Going through a break up, or do you just have a sweet tooth? I’d assume it’s the latter, since someone would have to be dumb as hell to let such a pretty boy like you go.”

Her name tag read Joy, and he had to admit she was actually really pretty. This somehow boosted his confidence, even if he knew he probably looked ridiculous. “More like preparing for one,” he mumbles, watching as she swiftly scanned the items. She raises her eyebrows questioningly, so he elaborates. “I kind of have a crush, but he told me he has a girlfriend. He actually invited her to my house, which is a dick move since it’s more than obvious that I like him, but whatever.”

She hums in thought. “So what is the ice cream for?”

His cheeks turn pink, and he looks sheepish. “I… Well, the thing is-”

She raises a finger, signaling for him to stop. “Let me guess. You think he lied about having a girlfriend, and you’re trying to flirt your way into the truth, am I right?”

He nods dumbly.

“And this,” she points at the tubs of ice cream that are now in plastic bags, “is for the aftermath, just in case he rejects you.”

He nods again, regaining his composure. “Are you like a psychic or something?”

She laughs, sound resonating in the store. “You really don’t remember me, do you? You need to come over more often, it’s been ages. Jin always complains that he’s the only one that makes an effort.”

He widens his eyes in recognition. “Shit, is that really you Sooyoung?”

“The one and only!”

Taehyung had completely forgotten about her, as bad as it sounds. They would mess around a lot as kids, but he stopped contacting her and they grew apart. He remembers giving her the nickname “Joy” when they were younger, saying that it suited her because she was always smiling.

“I can’t believe Jin doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut,” he groans. “I’m gonna kick his ass.”

She rolls her eyes. “Keep in mind that he’s still my brother, so I can’t let you do that. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone. Lucky for you, I’m nothing like my brother.”

“You changed a lot. How did you even recognize me?”

“Not just saying this because I’m your friend, but you’re gorgeous, Tae. It’s pretty hard to forget a face like that.”

He smiles softly at the compliment. “Looks like the customers are piling up, so I’ll get going now.” He reaches for the plastic bags, sending her a small wave and walking towards the exit.

The last thing he hears before he walks out the door is, “Good luck, Tae! You’ve got this.”

  
  


He skipped school on purpose that day. He knew they didn’t have anything important going on anyway, besides the play, but they wouldn’t be able to do much without him, which ended in Yoongi scolding him over the phone and telling him that if he didn’t show up again he’d have to find someone else to play his role.

“This is the last time,” he reassures, faking a cough and hanging up.

Something that’s evident about Jungkook is that he’s too caring for his own good. Taehyung knew just how to reel him in, laying on his bed and going under the covers, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket and texting Jin for reassurance.

**Taehyung:**

_ JIN _

_ do you think he’s coming _

**Jin:**

_ probably _

_ he looked like a sad puppy when he realized you weren’t here _

**Taehyung:**

_ well fuck _

_ looks like my plan worked after all _

Asking Jin for advice was probably an even worse idea than flirting with Jungkook, but he was desperate and he didn’t want to text Joy, afraid that she’d think he was just using her.

**Taehyung:**

_ uhh jin? _

**Jin:**

_ what is it _

_ oh shit he’s leaving _

**Taehyung:**

_ canyouteachmehowtoflirt _

His face started to heat up under the covers. This  _ had  _ to be the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done.

**Jin:**

_ you’re asking me of all people _

_ how to flirt _

**Taehyung:**

_ yes. _

**Jin:**

_ ask joy _

_ she said she’d be happy to help _

He rolled his eyes but sighed in relief. Jin was probably worse than him at flirting.

**Taehyung:**

_ JOY HES COMING OVER SOON HELP ME YOUR BROTHER IS AN IDIOT _

**Joy:**

_ IM HERE TO HELP _

_ okay so by the looks of it he likes you _

_ because what kind of guy rushes to someone’s house just because that person was absent _

**Taehyung:**

_ I ASKED FOR FLIRTING HELP NOT TO ANALYZE HIM _

**Joy:**

_ what i was getting at is _

_ it’ll be easy to flirt with him since he’s so into you already _

_ he’ll be flustered in .2 seconds if you’re powerful enough _

**Taehyung:**

_ how do i do that _

**Joy:**

_ lean in close _

_ talk in that deep voice of yours because damn _

_ and just tease him _

_ whisper in his ear _

_ get all touchy _

_ that should work _

_ but don’t go overboard _

**Taehyung:**

_ i’m SCARED _

_ but okok i’ll do it _

**Joy:**

_ GOOD _

_ keep me updated _

_ and remember not to go overboard. don’t do something you’ll regret later. _

**Taehyung:**

_ SOMEONE IS KNOCKING HHHDH _

_ SO HOW DO I KNOW IF HES REALLY DATING THIS GIRL OR NOT _

**Joy:**

_ trust me, you’ll just know ;) _

“Taehyung, Jungkook is here! Get your ass downstairs right now!”

He hears Jungkook’s voice, but can’t make out what he’s saying.

“It’s okay, I’ll go up to his room. He probably doesn’t feel too good, so I wouldn’t want him to have to get up.”

Ms. Kim scoffs. “Oh please. That kid is in perfect shape. He’s up to no good, I can assure you that.”

Jungkook chuckles lightly, making his way up the stairs.

Taehyung rereads all the things Joy told him, keeping the  _ don’t go overboard _ in mind. He keeps his face underneath the covers, fumbling with his phone nervously as he hears the sound of the door open and close, soft footsteps nearing his bed.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Taehyung?” He gently shoves at his unmoving body and he shivers involuntarily.

“Hey,” he says, voice raspy and deeper than usual, not taking the covers off his face. “Why are you here?”

It takes him a while to answer, and Taehyung hopes that it’s because he was taken aback by his voice. “I um- I wanted to check up on you. I was worried, I guess.”

Taehyung takes a deep breath and brings the covers off his face, hair messy but still looking as beautiful as ever.  _ It’s now or never _ .

He tilts his head slightly, licking his lips in one swift motion. Jungkook’s eyes follow the action, and Taehyung smirks.  _ This is too easy _ . “Yeah? You worry about me?”

He clears his throat, not trusting himself to get the words out. “Y-yeah. I do.”

Taehyung pulls on his hair, making it messier and driving Jungkook insane. Joy’s words suddenly went down the drain as Taehyung got into a sitting position, looking straight into Jungkook’s eyes. “I was actually thinking about you just now.”

“W-what about?”

Taehyung found it adorable how the younger was stuttering, since it seemed like  _ he  _ was always the one that was affected by Jungkook’s actions, not the other way around. Taehyung didn’t know where his confidence came from, but he stood up and brought his lips up to Jungkook’s ear, feeling him stiffen. “Just thinking about how much I missed you.”

“Is that all?”

He could feel Jungkook’s boldness growing, but apparently so was his.

He nibbled on his earlobe, making him shiver. “I also thought about how nice your cock would feel inside of me.”

Jungkook groans, wrapping his arms possessively around Taehyung’s waist. “Where did all of this confidence come from, hm?”

Taehyung melts under his touch, pouting at the question. “I was jealous.”

“Jealous why?”

“Because of Seulgi.” His pout grows, trying to pry Jungkook’s hands away but they wouldn't budge. “Jungkook, she’s your girlfriend. This…this is wrong.”

He feels something weird settle into the pit of his stomach. This wasn’t even an act anymore. He was falling apart.

Jungkook tilts his face up so that they’re making eye contact, thumb tracing his jaw. “Baby, we aren’t dating.”

His cheeks heat up at the pet name, bringing his gaze back down to the floor. “Why did you lie?”

He sighs softly, plopping himself on Taehyung’s bed. “If I tell you you’ll think I’m ridiculous.”

From the looks of it, Taehyung wasn’t the only one with a crush. He wasn’t going to let himself get his hopes up, though, because he still hadn’t heard an explanation from the younger. “Tell me.”

So Jungkook tells him about the entire situation in the kitchen. When he had walked in and heard Jin and his mother talking about how they were having sex upstairs, and how he told himself he had only lied in the heat of the moment when in reality he told Taehyung he was dating Seulgi for another reason. Taehyung raises his eyebrows at this, curiosity peaking. “What was this reason of yours, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Jungkook looks shy, flustered switch from before flipping again. “I can’t really tell you that yet.”

Taehyung whines, laying down next to Jungkook. “Why not?”

“Because.”

He places his head against Jungkook’s chest, trying to listen to his heartbeat. Jungkook just laughs. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to listen to your heart.”

He scrunches his nose and sits up so that Taehyung’s head is placed on his lap instead. “Don’t do that.” Taehyung looks slightly offended, so he quickly speaks again. “If you listen to it long enough, you’ll find out what my secret is.”

Before Taehyung can even process what he’s trying to say, he’s already gotten up and put a pillow underneath Taehyung’s head. “I’ll be going now, but make sure to come to rehearsal tomorrow, yeah? There’s a kissing scene coming up, and I don’t know about you, but I’d love to kiss you.”

“Shut up,” Taehyung mumbles, burying his face in his hands. “You’re embarrassing me.”

His expression is smug. “Oh please, as if that’s the most embarrassing thing you’d have admitted to today.”

“Jeon Jungkook, get your ass out of here right now before I tell Yoongi that I don’t want to be in the play anymore and you’ll have to kiss someone else.”

He’s never seen him run so fast.

  
  
  


Taehyung tosses and turns at night, images of a certain boy not allowing him to sleep. He turns to look at the clock.  _ 2:47am.  _ Letting out an annoyed groan, he gets up and tip toes to the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing one of the tubs of ice cream.

He throws himself onto the couch, turning on the television and lowering the volume. His eyes feel heavy as he brings the spoonful of ice cream up to his mouth, humming in content at the sweet flavor.

He thinks about what he told Jungkook earlier. He didn’t even know why he had gone to that extent. I mean, sure, he’s had a crush on the guy for ages, but to bring his dick up two seconds into the conversation? Not even  _ Jin  _ would do that.

His mind starts flooding with the negative thoughts he had so desperately been trying to keep away. Was Jungkook just trying to get in his pants? Was he really the notorious guy that everyone made him out to be? Did he even  _ care  _ about Taehyung?

“Of course he cares about me. He checks up on me all the time,” he mumbles to himself. But he still can’t help but wonder if Jungkook would lie about not dating Seulgi just so Taehyung would get his hopes up, can’t help but wonder if he was willing to cheat on his girlfriend if it meant that he could have Taehyung in his bed the next day. As much as he tries to get the thoughts out of his head, he can’t. He knows he can’t.

So what he does the next day is petty, he knows, but he so desperately doesn’t want to get hurt, especially not because of Jeon Jungkook.

He lets out an exasperated sigh, staring down at his ice cream as if it could take all his problems away.

Once the carton is empty, he turns the television off and throws it in the trash, opening the refrigerator and grabbing some eggs, deciding to make breakfast at, according to the clock, 4 am.

  
  
  


“You look like shit.”

Taehyung glares at Jin. “I didn’t get any sleep last night, what do you expect?”

Worry is suddenly visible in Jin’s eyes. “Did he reject you? I thought for sure Sooyoung was good at flirting, I can’t believe-”

“He didn’t reject me.”

His expression shifts into one of confusion. “Then what happened?”

“You’ll never let me live this down if I tell you,” Taehyung mutters.

“Now I’m  _ really  _ curious. Come on, I’m your best friend,” he whines.

Taehyung fixes his gaze on the wall behind Jin. “I told him I was thinking about how nice his dick would feel inside my ass.”

Jin looks dumbfounded, then horrified. “Taehyung… did he-”

“No no, we didn’t do anything.” He hesitates. “I was drunk anyway.”

Jin chuckles. “You act like I don’t know you perfectly well by now. If you were drunk, you wouldn’t have needed help with flirting, much less remembered what happened the day before, Tae.”

Taehyung looks away from the wall, bringing his gaze back to Jin. “That’s what Jungkook is going to believe if I tell him.”

“What are you trying to do?”

“I still think he’s dating Seulgi. This is going to sound so hypocritical, but I feel like he might just be trying to get in my pants.”

Jin looks like he’s about to scold him. “Then why would you-”

“Look, I know, I wasn’t thinking. He looked hot, okay? And it’s not like I haven’t fantasized about it since middle school- sorry, that’s too much information. But look, it’s different. I want his dick  _ and  _ his heart. He just wants my dick.”

“How would you know that, Tae? Did he strictly tell you that he had no interest in you beyond what happens in the bedroom?”

“Well, no, but I can’t risk it! You know how much I like him, and you yourself said he has commitment issues. I don’t want to get my feelings hurt, much less be treated like an object rather than a person.”

He nods in understanding. “Okay, I get that. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything, I promise. But you really shouldn’t have said what you did, he’s probably all riled up now idiot.”

Taehyung just waves it off. “Doesn’t matter, I was drunk, remember? He wouldn’t dare try anything after I tell him that.”

“What if he actually likes you, Tae? You can’t just drag him around like some puppet.”

“I’m not doing that, Jin. We’re friends and nothing more. I just wanted to know if he was dating Seulgi, but I think he lied about it so that he could have his way with me, I don’t know. I can assure you that once I tell him I was drunk, he’ll go back to acting like he’s dating her.”

“Yeah, because he doesn’t want you to know how he feels about you,” he mumbles quietly.

“What?”

“Nothing. Look, just be careful, okay? You don’t know how he could be feeling or why he’s doing any of this, so just keep that in mind.”

Taehyung furrows his eyebrows. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“No, just a hunch, but I’m not going to say anything until I’m sure of it. Now come on, let’s head to the theater room so I can check Shownu out for at least a good five minutes.”

“You have no shame,” Taehyung snorts as he starts walking, Jin a short distance behind him. “Why don’t you just ask him out? Worst thing that could happen is that he rejects you.”

Jin rolls his eyes. “Oh please, who could reject  _ me? _ ”

They walk into the room and Taehyung automatically meets Jungkook’s eyes, but turns away just as quick. “I don’t know how I’m going to kiss him.”

“Oh shit,” he claps like a child, doubling over in laughter. “I forgot about that, I’m so glad I can watch.”

“You’ll be too busy staring at Shownu, but okay.”

Taehyung looks around, and he can feel Jungkook’s eyes practically undressing him, so he avoids making eye contact. That doesn’t stop him from checking him out as he scans the room, though. Jeongin is sitting on the floor, laptop balancing itself on his knees as he types away eagerly. He finds himself smiling at the sight.

Next he sees Yeeun and Seulgi standing fairly close together, both texting on their phones.

When he makes eye contact with Hyuna, he finds that she was already looking at him, smiling warmly. She waves and he waves back just as eagerly. He had to admit he enjoyed talking to her on the first day, and he’s glad he’ll probably be able to do so again. 

Shownu and Minhyuk were standing together, engrossed in a conversation they were having. Taehyung turns to look at Jin but he’s already looking at them, and it makes a smile form on his lips.

He glances at Jungkook and thanks whatever God gave him photographic memory, because he’s able to look away almost immediately with an image of his face and outfit engraved into his head.

He was wearing ripped black jeans and a plain white t-shirt that fit loosely on him, exposing his collarbones. “Jin,” he whispers, voice shaky.

“Hm?”

“Is he still looking at me?”

“Sorry, what?” He turns to look at Taehyung with a lost look on his face. “Were you talking to me?”

“I asked if Jungkook is looking at me,” he groans, feeling like a little girl obsessing over her crush.

“When does he  _ not  _ look at you? Now shut up and let me continue with my ogling.”

Yoongi comes out of his office, looking around and stopping once his eyes land on Taehyung. “Come here, I need to speak with you.”

Once they’re in his office and Yoongi shuts the door, Taehyung starts getting nervous, palms suddenly sweaty. “What did you want to tell me?”

He drums his fingers on the desk in front of him, where Yoongi eventually sits, staring at him intensely. “I think you’re the one that’s ought to explain himself, don’t you think?” He chews on his bottom lip as if considering something. “I’m not going to let you down easily for this, Taehyung. I hope you realize that the kiss wasn’t meant to be practiced until at least a month, but I see this as a form of punishment.” He lets out a deep breath, but Taehyung doesn’t say anything.

“Though this isn’t really a punishment for you, is it?”

That’s when he finally snaps. “What is this, some type of interrogation?”

Yoongi lets out a low whistle. “Looks like I hit a nerve.”

There’s a long silence that follows. Taehyung knew he had been gone for two days, and that wasn’t exactly professional, but Yoongi was being a dick. Well, an even bigger dick than usual. He sighs, regaining some confidence. “Is that all you wanted to say, or am I missing something here?”

“You like Jungkook,” Yoongi states bluntly. 

This makes Taehyung’s eyes widen. “What?”

“You like him, don’t you? Actually, you don’t have to answer, because I already know you do. It’s quite obvious, really.” He smirks when he sees Taehyung’s baffled expression. “Sorry, my rude demeanor just kind of slipped out. Look, I don’t mind that you have a crush, hell, it’s not my place to even make these types of observations, but if it could have an effect on the play, then it’s better that-”

“No,” Taehyung stops him, not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence. “I’ll be professional about it. It’s just a crush, after all. I wouldn’t put the play at stake like that.” Yoongi looks like he’s considering something, so he keeps talking. “I want to let you know that because I let my silly feelings get in the way, I was gone for those two days, but from now on I’ll change, I  _ promise  _ that.”

Yoongi rubs at his nape, humming in thought. “That’s alright, I suspected just as much. I don’t blame you, Jeon’s handsome, overall talented and he’s quite the charmer. But he also-”

“Has a bad reputation? Yes, I know.”

“Not what I was going to say, but that further proves my point. I know him well, he’s been in theater since his freshman year. Sure, he sleeps around, I’m more than aware of that, but that doesn’t make him a heartless person. He just hasn’t found the one.”

“I don’t understand where you’re trying to go with this.”

Yoongi contemplates something, then finally speaks. “I want you to develop a stronger relationship with him, it’ll be good for the play and just both of you in general. He’s not a bad guy, Taehyung.” His eyes soften as he says that, and Taehyung almost gasps in surprise. Yoongi usually wasn’t fond of many people, so this was definitely new. He gets up, indicating that the conversation is over and assuming he doesn’t even have a say in the matter.

But maybe he doesn’t mind. Because after all, spending time with Jungkook doesn’t sound so bad. Hopefully his feelings will go away once he gets to know him better, and they can be good friends.

He hopes, but isn’t very convinced as he walks back into the theater room and meets Jungkook’s sparkly eyes as butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Even if Jungkook was the biggest asshole, he wouldn’t be able to get over him, seeming as he’s fallen in too deep.

But he can hope.

  
  


“What was that all about?” Jin asks after Taehyung is finally able to tear his eyes away from Jungkook.

“I’ll tell you after rehearsal,” he mutters, watching as Yoongi walks to the center of the room and claps his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Okay, today’s the big day of the kiss!” He says, looking smug. “I know this is probably a bit awkward for the both of you, since everyone will be watching, but it’s a necessary step we have to take in order to make everything seem less forced.”

Taehyung blinks slowly. “How are we supposed to kiss?”

Everyone looks at him, and he immediately regrets it, but Yoongi comes to the rescue. “However you’d like. I mean-” Yoongi clears his throat, “Jungkook is considered the dominant one, so he’ll set the pace.”

He risks a peek at Jungkook, and he has a smirk plastered on his face.  _ Just what I was afraid of. _

He can’t even argue about it, since Yoongi already seems pissed at him enough as it is.

“Yeah, okay. I can do that,” he says, sounding unsure, but determined all the same.

“Great!” Yoongi claps his hands again, motioning for everyone to stand next to him. “We’ll get a really good view of the kiss like this,” he whispers.

“Taehyung, Jungkook, stand in the middle.” They comply, albeit hesitant.

“Wait, no.” 

Taehyung turns his head immediately, stopping in his tracks. 

“I have a better idea.”

  
  
  


“I can’t believe we have to be in here,” Taehyung finally speaks, breaking the awkward silence.

Yoongi had told them to go to his office, saying that it wouldn’t be so weird if they were alone, but everyone is still be able to see them since there are cameras in his office. Luckily for them, they can’t hear anything, so Taehyung decides to complain.

What he says takes Taehyung by surprise, since he’s always used to the younger being cocky. “I’m not going to force you to kiss me, despite what happened yesterday, Tae.”

“Why did you lie about Seulgi?” He blurts, widening his eyes when he realized he had said the wrong thing. “I- I have no idea why I just said that. I was drunk, I can barely remember anything.”

Now it’s Jungkook’s turn to widen his eyes. “You were  _ drunk _ ?”

Taehyung can’t help the guilt that he feels when he sees what resembles a hurt expression on Jungkook’s face, but he doesn’t understand why. “Yeah. Why, what happened?” He rushes out almost too quickly.

Jungkook answers right away, and even if Taehyung didn’t actually know the truth he wouldn’t have believed him. “I just went to check on you, since I was worried. You seemed kind of sick so I left.” Taehyung’s heart clenches.

“Oh, right.” He tries not to sound disappointed, but he has a feeling Jungkook sensed it anyway. “So, the kiss…”

“You sure you’re okay with this?” He asks again, not wanting Taehyung to be uncomfortable.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready,” he replies, stepping a bit closer to him. Jungkook takes that as a sign to cup his cheek, looking at him intensely. Taehyung licks his lips instinctively, almost shivering when Jungkook looks down at them with lust in his eyes. “Fuck, just kiss me already,” he whispers, impatient.

He expects teasing, or for Jungkook to laugh at him and pull away. What he doesn’t expect is for him to lean in slowly, and he definitely doesn’t expect to feel lips against his own. He almost sighs in relief, loving the way his mouth fit perfectly against his. Without really thinking, he wraps his arms around his neck, wanting to be impossibly closer to him. He lets out a small whimper when Jungkook pushes him against Yoongi’s desk, sucking harshly on his bottom lip.

The kiss becomes sloppy, all tongues and spit but Taehyung loves it, letting out small moans whenever Jungkook would push him against the desk harder, bringing a sharp pain to his back. When Jungkook feels himself getting hard, he pulls away, eyes blown and cheeks rosy. That’s when Yoongi bursts into the room, loud banter from the others heard behind him.

He coughs awkwardly. “Okay, I think that’s enough.”

Taehyung’s eyes widen and he runs out of the theater room without a word spoken, not wanting to be there any longer. This is what Yoongi wanted, after all.

And it seems that what he wants, he always gets.

  
  
  


“Say that again, but this time slower.”

Taehyung shoots daggers at Joy, slurping his blueberry smoothie that made his taste buds do somersaults.

It was nice outside. The clouds looked like they were enveloping the sky and he could feel the low rumble of thunder in the distance.

“You’re so much like your brother, it amazes me sometimes,” he complains, refusing to repeat himself.

She giggles, drumming her fingers on the table. “So you took my advice, but you were a bit too bold. Got him all worked up, told him you were drunk the next day, then got him worked up,  _ again,  _ might I add, so now here we are.”

Taehyung nods, keeping his eyes trained on the people walking by outside. “I don’t know what to do,” he mutters.

He feels a small hand on his arm, making the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “He’s obviously into you, from what I’ve heard. I want to meet him,” she says firmly, as if it was a demand instead of a request.

“You gonna use those weird psychic abilities on him?” Taehyung jokes, finishing the remainder of his smoothie.

“You know it.”

They walk outside, hand in hand as Taehyung’s eyes roam their surroundings. “I’ve missed this,” he admits, gently squeezing her hand.

“Me too,” she agrees, watching as small droplets of water begin to descend from the sky. “Looks like a bad storm’s coming, and our houses are really far,” she whines, pouting cutely.

Taehyung laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can just stay at one of these stores in the meantime.” He points at a clothing store, eyes lighting up. “Let’s go in there!”

And that’s how they end up playing hide and seek like two kids that never grew up, nostalgic feeling blooming in Taehyung’s chest.

He’s currently hidden in one of the clothing racks, not one of the most original places to hide at a store, but it’ll do.

“Give me a sec, Minho. I haven’t looked over here,” a voice that sounds awfully similar to Jungkook’s says, footsteps coming close to his hiding spot. Taehyung’s heart beats wildly in his chest when he catches sight of the person.

_ Please don’t see me please don’t see me please don’t- _

“Taehyung?” He asks, bewilderment written all over his face.

“Taehyung!” A much more pleasant voice squeals, pushing Jungkook to the side and dragging Taehyung out of his hiding spot. “You really suck at hiding,” she teases, rolling her eyes at the typical spot he chose.

Jungkook clears his throat, making both of them turn to look at him. “Oh! Who’s this?” She asks, holding his hand like she had outside.

“Yeah, who’s this?” Jungkook repeats, almost in an accusatory tone.

“U-uh, this is Sooyoung, Jin’s sister. We’re really close,” he says, instinctively moving closer to her, almost shrinking back in fear. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Joy, who replaces her laidback expression with a guarded one.

“You his girlfriend or something?” Jungkook asks, annoyment lacing his voice. She raises her eyebrows, almost letting out an amused snort. “And why is that any of your business?”

“Jungkook, hurry up man, It’s pouring outside!” Minho groans.

All the puzzle pieces are put into place, and Joy smiles upon hearing that this guy was the famous Jungkook. “Oh, so you’re Jungkook,” she says, smile growing. Taehyung finally musters the courage to step in front of her, not wanting things to go further than they already have. That doesn’t stop him from holding her hand, though. When Jungkook notices, his eyes darken with an unknown emotion.

“Taehyungie here never stops talking about you!” She confesses, ignoring the warning glances being thrown her way.

“Who the fuck are you again?” He all but growls, eyes still dark.

Joy makes a show of gasping, small giggle escaping her mouth as she momentarily lets go of Taehyung’s hand. “We’re best friends, but don’t tell Jinnie.”

“Right, well, I have to get going,” he mumbles, turning to walk away. He’s never felt this jealous, and he’s afraid he’ll do something rash.

Much to Taehyung’s horror, Joy winks at him while Jungkook isn’t looking, and he already knows what’s going to happen. “Wait, Jungkookie!”

He spins back around, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

“Taehyung and I got a ride from Jin, but he’s at a party right now and we can’t call him for another two hours. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to leave us out in the pouring rain, right?” She asks, blinking innocently.

Jungkook looks like he’s contemplating it, so Taehyung decides to jump in. “You don’t have to. Joy and I can just wait here, we have a lot of catching up to do an-”

“Follow me,” he interrupts, turning back around and walking to a boy that he assumed was Minho.

Taehyung sighs in defeat, sending one last glare at Joy before practically stomping after Jungkook like a little kid that had just been scolded.

“Christ Jeon, took you long enough,” he says, pausing once he’s made eye contact with Taehyung. “Who’s this pretty little thing?” He asks, eyes devouring him.

Jungkook grabs Minho harshly by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in close. “He’s off limits,” he whispers threateningly. “Don’t even think about touching him, got it?” He just nods, shocked by Jungkook’s demeanor.

He smiles, backing away as if nothing happened. “Go bring the car closer to the store so we don’t get soaked,” he says, taking his leather jacket off.

Minho just nods again, scrambling out of the store.

“Wonder what you said that seemed to scare the shit out of him,” Joy speaks after a few moments of silence.

“You really have no filter,” Taehyung reprimands, rolling his eyes at her. It made Jungkook soften once again, like a switch had been flipped. “Here, Tae,” he says, wrapping his leather jacket around the smaller boy. “Don’t want you getting sick now, do we?”

“What a gentleman,” Joy says sarcastically.

Taehyung gasps, immediately taking the jacket off and wrapping it around her instead. “There you go,” he says, looking at her warmly. Jungkook shoots daggers at them, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“You could really kill someone with those eyes,” Joy jokes, wrapping her arm around Taehyung’s waist for good measure. “You must be real whipped for Tae, huh?”

Before he can retort, Minho beeps at them from outside and they all rush to the car, trying their best not to get wet.

“Where to?” Minho asks, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“My house,” Jungkook mumbles, turning to look out the window as Minho begins to drive.

  
  


Surprisingly enough, Minho is the one who breaks the very pregnant silence. “So, how long have you guys known each other?”

Taehyung smiles brightly at the question, despite the fact that it came from the guy that was very obviously checking him out before.

“She’s actually my best friend’s sister,” he replies, resting his head on her shoulder. “When I went to his house for the first time, he introduced me to her and we hit it off right away. We kind of grew apart for a few years but I found her at the convenience store and now we’re inseparable again.”

“That’s sweet. How did you end up in a clothing store, though?” He chuckles, parking by what Taehyung assumed was Jungkook’s house.

Now it was Joy’s turn to answer. “We were drinking a smoothie, doing some catching up. We noticed it was cloudy so we walked outside, and that’s when we realized we were fucked. Long story short, we ended up there since Taehyung loves looking at clothes, but as you can probably tell already, we’re both children at heart, so we ended up playing hide and seek. That’s when our knight in shining armor came to the rescue,” she concludes, leaning closer to Jungkook for emphasis.

He clears his throat, trying to move as far away as he can. “We’re here.”

  
  


“Quite a house you’ve got, Jungkookie,” Sooyoung says, skipping around like a kid at the playground. Minho had left right after dropping them off, saying he had to get home before the storm got worse. “Are your parents out of town?”

Jungkook seems to have calmed down a bit, small smile on his lips as he watches her with amusement. “Yeah, they’re usually pretty busy people.”

“Can I use your bathroom?” She blurts with a mischievous look in her eyes. Jungkook just nods, plopping himself on the couch.

“Thanks, Kookie! I’ll make sure to take my time,” she says with a wink, running off and leaving the two boys alone.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some stuff to this chapter so i hope u guys enjoy<3

Taehyung feels like the silence is eating him alive, even though it’s only been a few seconds. He looks around Jungkook’s house, eyes landing on a family portrait that made him smile softly.

He notices that Jungkook is fairly neat, no water bottles or dirty laundry thrown around. The house smells so much like him that it makes Taehyung feel dizzy, memories of their kiss clouding his mind. It all felt so oddly domestic that it made a bad feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

“You look like you’re thinking too much,” Jungkook whispers, moving to sit next to Taehyung. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Do you have alcohol?” He asks, no hint of hesitance in his voice.

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea, Tae,” he replies, biting his lip in thought. “You have a bad history with alcohol, remember?”

“Why have you been lying to me, Kook?”

He was tired of pretending to not remember the tenderness in Jungkook’s eyes that day. The way he looked at him like he was the only person in the world worth looking at. Even if it meant embarrassing himself, he was going to tell him the truth once and for all, but he needed to get it out of him first.

“What do you mean? I haven’t been lying about anything.”

_ Strike one. _

Taehyung groans internally, wishing there was alcohol in his system so it would make this less embarrassing. “You sure about that, pretty boy? You’ve been acting kind of weird since that day.”

“Weird how?” Jungkook challenges, trying to hide his shock from Taehyung’s change in behavior.

“You think I didn’t notice how jealous you were getting when someone did as much as to just look at me? I know more than you think, Jungkookie.”

“Yeah? You think that was jealousy? You’re wrong, Tae. I’m just protective when it comes to my friends.”

_ Strike two. _

He chuckles deeply. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s the case. I’ll just wait until Sooyoung comes out of the bathroom and we’ll get going.”

There’s a long silence and Taehyung holds his breath, afraid that his plan won’t work and he’s just embarrassed the fuck out of himself. “Don’t leave,” Jungkook says sternly.

As if on cue, Sooyoung walks back into the room and Taehyung just  _ knows  _ she was eavesdropping. “Tae, let’s go before the rain gets worse.”

The sound of thunder makes Taehyung whimper and curl in on himself. “I don’t think I can go out there,” he mumbles. “Too scared of storms.” 

Unfortunately, this wasn’t part of the plan, but he knows Joy always has his back, so he just waits.

“Jungkook, surely you have some alcohol in here, right?”

He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and glaring at her. “And why exactly would you need alcohol right now?”

“Taehyung will actually have a heart attack if he doesn’t find a distraction soon. Alcohol seems like the best option right now,” she states, walking into the kitchen and raiding all of the cabinets.

Taehyung expects Jungkook to look annoyed, maybe even say something else to her. But instead of that, he just laughs, and it takes everything in Taehyung to stop a smile from spreading on his lips.

“Is she always like this?” He asks fondly, making Taehyung snap out of the trance he was in.

“Yeah,” he answers, soft glimmer in his eyes. “It’s nice though— to have someone like her, I mean. Even if she goes overboard sometimes, it’s more endearing than anything else, really.”

Ever since Taehyung’s father left, Jin and Joy had helped him a lot. They would never question it, doing things such as taking him out for ice cream and watching movies curled up in the living room. Even though they could both be a pain in the ass, they made his life a little less miserable.

Well, a lot.

“Who wants alcohol?” Joy asks excitedly.

Jungkook waves his hand, rejecting the glass that was being handed to him. “One of us needs to stay sober, right?”

“I won’t drink then,” she says, waving the glass in Jungkook’s face impatiently. He just groans, shaking his head. “What are you trying to do? I’m sure you already know what happened the last time Taehyung and I were both drunk in the same room.”

“Please no, I don’t want to relive the embarrassment. Give me the glass,” he complains, trying to pry it out of Joy’s hand but she wouldn’t budge. 

He ends up grabbing the entire bottle out of her other hand and running away with it, giggling loudly. “What have you done?” Jungkook mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. Joy’s heart clenches.

The thing about Joy is that she takes mental notes, she  _ observes.  _ She’s been watching Jungkook closely, and the lovesick idiot makes it so obvious in the smallest ways. She saw his lips perk up, even though he was supposedly upset about Taehyung getting the alcohol. Even though he wanted to seem annoyed, there was always a certain sparkle in his eyes that gave it all away.

She thought it was endearing. “Are you in love with him?”

She says it without meaning to, but seeing the way Jungkook reddens and doesn’t look into her eyes says it all. “That’s ridiculous, we barely know each other.”

“Can I tell you something?”

He sighs, looking up at her. “Depends on what it is.”

“Trust me, you’ll want to know.”

  
  


Taehyung had been skipping around the house, not meaning to stumble into Jungkook’s room, but here he was. He set the bottle of alcohol on the dresser, but not before taking a long sip.

The room was monochromatic, and the walls were bare except for a few photographs. He couldn’t help himself as he made his way to Jungkook’s closet, laughing at the large quantity of white shirts that were visible. “Oh Jungkookie, you always did like white,” he whispers, running his fingers along the soft material.

Once he finished the bottle of alcohol, he was oddly bored. So, he did what any drunk Kim Taehyung would do.

He tried on all of Jungkook’s clothes, giggling at himself in the mirror. The clothes were loose on him, but they made him feel small and safe. The last thing he remembers is falling asleep on Jungkook’s bed, in his clothes.

  
  


Joy had left a while ago, giving Jungkook a wink and telling him to take care of Taehyung.

What she told him  _ had  _ to be a lie. It couldn’t be possible.

Either way, there was a side of him that wanted to find out, but he was too afraid. He could feel the worry eating him up, and he wanted to check on Taehyung but he didn’t know how he’d still see him the same way. Frankly, he didn’t really trust himself around the boy anymore. He gets up hesitantly, and decides to stop hiding from his problems. He looks around the house for Taehyung, and the last place he decides to check is his room.

When he walks in, his breath hitches.

Taehyung is hugging one of his pillows tightly, wearing  _ his  _ clothes. His honey collarbones are peeking out and Jungkook almost loses his shit, but then he notices all of the alcohol is gone.  _ Of course. _

He sighs, thinking whether he should wake him up or just let him rest, but it looks like Taehyung made the decision for him. “Jungkookie?”

“Hm, what is it Tae?” He asks, trying to sound calm.

“Come here,” he whines, making grabby hands at him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’re drunk.”

“Please,” he begs, getting impatient.

Jungkook moves closer, small smile on his face. “You really like drinking, don’t you.” He says it as more of a statement, but Taehyung nods happily anyway. “I also like Jungkookie,” he confesses, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s waist and putting his face dangerously close to his crotch. He tries his best to keep himself together. “T-Taehyung, move your face.”

“Okay!” He chirps, moving his cheek across Jungkook’s dick. “There, I moved it.”

The friction made Jungkook hold his breath, but he quickly returned to his senses. “That’s not what I meant,” he complains, taking Taehyung’s hands off his waist. “You mind telling me why you came in here in the first place?”

Taehyung pouts, but his smile comes back almost right away. “I like the way you smell.”

Jungkook chokes. “Is that why you’re um, wearing my clothes? And is that why you came to sleep in here?”

“Yeah,” he admits, nodding shyly. It’s like he gets a peek of sober Taehyung. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, anything,” Jungkook replies, sitting on the edge of the bed and giving all of his attention to Taehyung.

“I like you, Jungkook. I know I’m like, out of it right now, but I really do. Your eyes-” He pauses, putting his finger on one of his eyelids and Jungkook lets out a low chuckle, “-they’re pretty. I like the way they sparkle when you look at me, because yes, I know things that sober Taehyung doesn’t.”

He pauses, taking one of Jungkook’s hands while he touches his nose with the other one. “And your nose,” he giggles, booping it like he had that day in the hallway. “I can tell you don’t like it, you’re always touching it, it’s weird. But I think it’s cute, I don’t know, everything about you is,” he says the last part quietly.

Jungkook shudders slightly when he touches his lips. “And these— well, I’m sure you know how I feel-”

“Tell me,” he demands, holding onto his hand tightly.

“I want to kiss you,” he whispers, dropping his hand from Jungkook’s face and flushing the prettiest shade of red.

“On one condition,” he teases, although it takes everything for him not to lean it right then and there. “Tell me the truth. You weren’t drunk that day, were you?”

He shakes his head frustratingly. “No, I lied to you. I was too embarrassed. Please,  _ please  _ kiss me.”

Jungkook thumbs his bottom lip, making him gasp softly. “Can’t do that, baby. You’re drunk and I don’t want to take advantage of you like that.”

“I  _ want  _ this, Jungkook.  _ Please. _ ” He leans closer, hut not enough for Jungkook to worry. “You already know alcohol only makes me more honest.” He leans in a little bit more, and this time it’s enough for Jungkook to realize what he’s doing.

He sighs, but he sounds more amused than irritated. “If you want to kiss me that bad, go ahead.” He points at his lips for emphasis, eyes dark with a challenge.

When Taehyung presses his lips against his, he expects it to be just as amazing as the first time, maybe even better, but Jungkook isn’t reciprocating.

He pulls away, confused. “It’s like I was kissing air.”

Jungkook smirks. “That’s the point, princess. No kisses for you until you’re sober.”

“Oh please, like I’d ever kiss you sober again after I realized how shitty you are at it. You aren’t-”

He feels a pair of lips on his before he can finish his sentence, and he melts into it almost immediately. He pulls away for air before it starts getting too heated. “J-Jungkook.”

“Hm?”

“Please, do something.”

“What do you want?” He asks, smug look on his face.

“A-Anything. Please,” he adds, getting impatient and not wanting to upset Jungkook.

He looks like he’s considering it, but once a small smile breaks out onto his face, Taehyung knows he’s just messing with him. “Like I said, you’re drunk,” he states, patting the spot next to him. “Come sit next to me.”

Eventually he does, even though the look on Jungkook’s face screams trouble. Once Taehyung is next to him, sitting with his legs stretched out, Jungkook lays down where Taehyung had previously been, looking at him directly in the eyes. “You’re drunk, but I’m not.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at, but if you’re not going to give me what my drunk little mind wants I might as well just sleep.”

Jungkook just smiles, unzipping his pants and peeking up at Taehyung innocently through his bangs. “Just watch me.”

Once he gets a small nod, he takes his pants off completely, but leaves his boxers on. Taehyung doesn’t fail to notice the bulge that had already started to form, just from him being watched alone. He started to wonder how hard he could get him with his mouth wrapped around his cock, or even better, his ass clenching around his-

“Eyes up here, Tae,” he rasps, starting to rub himself through his boxers. His dick twitches at the sight in front of him, and it takes all his willpower not to reach out and touch him.

A low groan makes its way out of Jungkook’s mouth. He tilts his head up, squeezing his eyes shut as he bites on his bottom lip harshly. “Fuck, yeah Tae, just like that baby,” he growls, speeding up his movements.

Taehyung whimpers at the mention of his name, dick growing painfully hard. “J-Jungkookie, please,” he begs.

“Please what?” He breathes out, hand still wrapped around his length.

“Let me touch myself, please.”

“No can do,” he says, sounding wrecked. “T-told you, you have to be sober. Want you to remember everything.”

Before Taehyung can even utter a word, his phone starts ringing, bringing him out of his daze. He gasps, backing away from Jungkook, cheeks burning up. “Pull your fucking pants up,” he whispers, forgetting that they were actually alone.

“H-hello?” He finally answers the phone, trying to compose himself.

“Tae, are you alright? Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to leave you with him alone…” Joy says, biting her lip on the other end of the line.

Jungkook growls, taking the phone out of Taehyung’s hand and bringing it up to his ear. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Jungkook, you know damn well he’s drunk, please don’t do anything you’ll-”

He hangs up with more aggression than he had intended, handing the phone back to Taehyung and zipping up his pants. “Why are you acting like this?”

Jungkook sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Tae, ‘m sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this to you.”

Taehyung grabs Jungkook’s hand, bringing it up to his hard cock, swallowing the whimper that was threatening to spill from his mouth. “I  _ want  _ you, Jungkookie. Whether it be drunk or sober.”

Jungkook’s eyes darken, licking his lips in anticipation. “I can’t fuck you like this, baby, but I’m going to make you remember how much you wanted me, until you can’t do anything but beg.”

He kisses Taehyung’s jaw, slowly making his way down to his neck. He starts with a few licks, but the small noises coming from the boy in front of him encourages him. He makes sure to bite all over his neck until there’s not a single spot unmarked.

“F-fuck, Jungkook, keep going,” he whimpers, spreading his legs instinctively.

“C-can’t, have to drive you home before I lose my self control and pound into your tight hole right now.”

Taehyung almost comes from his words alone. 

All he remembers is the hesitant kiss that was placed on his forehead as strong arms wrapped around him, leading him to his car.

  
  


Taehyung’s mom did not expect to find her son, in a very drunk state, might she add, in Jungkook’s arms.

She also did not expect to find him covered in hickies, but, it turns out life has a way of surprising everyone.

Jungkook looks ashamed, head hung low as soft snores came out of Taehyung’s mouth.

She looks at them for a while, not really sure what to say until she finally sighs, crossing her arms. “Would you mind explaining to me what happened here?” She says, trying to stay calm.

So that’s what he does. He can tell the woman in front of him is upset, wincing when she hears about how Taehyung was drunk and left alone in Jungkook’s house, and how he was the one that had left the hickies on him.

“Please tell me you didn’t-”

“We didn’t do anything other than what I told you, I swear. I lo- I really like your son, and I wouldn’t want our, um, first time to be like that.”

“Well… Thanks for bringing him home, but I’m perfectly capable of taking care of him on my own, so if you could just take him up to his room, that would be great.”

He nods frantically, not wanting to upset her any more than he already had. His gaze lingers on the sleeping boy, feeling completely enamored at the sight. 

“Jungkook, please go now,” she says sternly, arms crossed as he nods once again, knowing he’s overstayed his welcome.

Once he's out of the house, he lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

The guilt consumes him on the entire ride back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Taehyung winced, all too familiar with the sharp pain in his head but never immune to the feeling.

The next thing he realized after the pounding headache was the slight sting he felt all over his neck. Confused, he brought his hand up to touch it, only to wince yet again.

His curiosity led him to the bathroom, gasping when he was met with his reflection. There were dark hickeys all over his neck. It seemed that not a single spot was left unmarked, making it impossible for Taehyung to try and cover it up. He shivered, feeling slightly aroused as images of Jungkook started coming into his head. Unfortunately for Taehyung, it couldn’t have been him who had done this. Joy was there the entire time, after all.

He sighs, wondering if his mother had seen him like this last night, already imagining how disappointed she must be. She never minded Taehyung fooling around, as long as he stayed safe, but with all the alcohol in his system, he was anything but. He had been in a vulnerable state, and he should have known better than to let someone do this to him. Once he was done getting ready, he expected to see his mom downstairs, but she wasn’t there. He pouted, used to her absence due to all the work she had to get done, but he had expected her to be waiting for him to talk about what happened last night. He made a promise to himself not to drink even a drop of alcohol for at least a month, seeming as he was only rash when drunk. Wanting to call Joy, he pulled his phone out only to see a few messages from Jungkook, and even some from Joy herself.

**Joy:**

_im so sorry for leaving u alone please tell me ur okay_

_im seriously starting to worry_

_please answer when u get the chance_

He bites his lip, afraid of what had happened. She seemed worried despite her usual laidback demeanor, and it was enough to make his skin crawl.

He quickly opened up the other messages, hoping that they would shed some light on the situation.

**Jungkook:**

_tae… we really need to talk_

_it’s urgent. im sorry._

He frowns, fear only growing.

It seems like forever before he musters the courage to get dressed, ruffling his hair and scowling at the sight of the very obvious hickeys scattered all over his neck.

He practically has to drag himself to Jungkook's place, face set in a permanent frown.

Hesitating, he knocks on Jungkook’s door softly, keeping his head hung low in case he had done something humiliating that he conveniently (not really conveniently) forgot.

When Jungkook opens the door, he doesn’t dare look up, and apparently he’s not the only one at a loss for words, seeming as there was a long silence until he finally heard Jungkook clear his throat. “Tae, do you remember last night?”

Wow, no good morning, no questions about the hickeys on full display, no nothing.

“No,” he replies, tone bitter despite his desperate attempt to seem nonchalant. “Why am I even here?”

The question is meant for both of them, but it feels like he’s mostly asking himself. Why _is_ he here?

“Does your neck hurt?” He asks, disregarding the question.

Taehyung feels his heart shatter, feeling childish for wanting, _expecting_ him to be jealous. “I don’t see why that’s any of your business. I’ll ask again. Why am I here?”

“Taehyung, please-”

“No, listen to me, Jungkook. I’m so fucking tired of your games. You make me believe one thing and then another. You give me false hope and make me believe that— I don’t know, maybe that you like me? But when you do shit like this, I just-” He stops talking, taking deep breaths before stopping completely. “S-sorry, I should just go.” He sighs sadly, turning around while simultaneously trying to will his tears away, which seemed much more painful now than anything that could ever be on his neck.

“Tae, baby-”

When a soft hand wrap around his wrist, he loses whatever self control he had left, yanking his hand away as if he’d been burned. “See what I mean, Jungkook? You call me baby, you get protective of me, make me feel like I actually matter when all I’ll ever be is-”

“Are you crying?”

This is the millionth time Jungkook is interrupting him, and he’d get mad, but he doesn’t think he could. Not with the way Jungkook was looking at him.

When he gets no response, he wraps his arms around Taehyung, letting said boy put his head against his chest, small sobs coming out of his mouth. “I-I’m pathetic, I’m sorry,” he sniffles, but the sobs don’t stop.

“Hey, shh, you aren’t.” He rubs his back soothingly, feeling his own eyes start to water. “Beautiful. So beautiful. That’s what you are. You know that?”

“N-not beautiful. Not if Jungkookie doesn’t l-like me,” he hiccups, tears staining Jungkook’s white t-shirt. The words slipped out of Taehyung's mouth carelessly, but he was too vulnerable to think anything of it.

Jungkook stops rubbing his back, retracting his hand and wincing when the crying seems to get worse. “Taehyung, look at me.”

It takes him a while, but he finally does. Jungkook’s expression softens when he sees the boy’s red eyes and wet cheeks.

“You are worth so much more than you could ever imagine. You think I tell you these things to fuck around with your head, but it’s all genuine. I… I really like you, Taehyung.” When he gets no response, he just keeps talking. “I think you’re mesmerizing. If anyone does as much as to just look at you for too long, I get jealous. I get jealous because I want you all to myself. I want to be able to call you mine, Tae, and I know it sounds stupid because of what I did yesterday-”

“W-what?”

“Wait… Joy didn’t tell you anything?”

“No. What did you do?” The look of complete horror on Taehyung’s face makes Jungkook wish he could take everything back.

“The- the hickeys, Tae. That’s… my doing.”

The horror remains on his face temporarily, quickly changing into something else Jungkook couldn’t really put a name to. “Oh.”

The long silence that follows is awkward, so Jungkook decides to fill it in. “Yeah, so, I’m sorry about what happened, I’ll never do it again.”

Taehyung scoffs, making Jungkook confused. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“God, Jungkook, you’re so incredibly dense. Do you really not know?”

He scrunches his nose. “Know what?”

Taehyung blushes, despite the tough demeanor that he had been trying to put up. “I like you. I have for a long time now.”

“Wh-”

Taehyung rolls his eyes, tired of his rambling. Instead of letting him finish, he leans in, capturing his lips in a heated kiss and shutting him up immediately. “I’ve always wanted to do that. Now shut up and let me inside.”

Taehyung felt much happier lately. Fifty apologies later, he was finally able to forgive Joy. He held a grudge on purpose, not actually as upset with her as he was letting on. With the day of the play coming up, Taehyung could proudly say that he had memorized all his lines, mentally patting himself on the back. 

It hadn't been easy, sleepless nights stacking up more than he would like to admit, but it was worth it.

He looks in the mirror, panic settling through him. He looks great, outfit complimenting his figure nicely, but his palms are sweaty and his breathing comes out somewhat uneven.

That doesn't stop him from sighing happily when a pair of muscular arms wrap around his waist protectively, though.

“You okay?”

“Mhm, just nervous.”

“Since when does my boyfriend get nervous? You know you’re a natural at this.” Taehyung blushes, happy with the praise.

“I just don’t want to mess it up, Kook. What if I disappoint Yoongi?” Taehyung glances at Jungkook through the mirror, catching the sparkle in his eyes, wondering how he failed to notice it before.

“You won’t disappoint him,” he reassures, giving him a small smile. “Don’t worry so much.”

“How can you be so sure?” He worries his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing.

“Because you’re Kim Taehyung, baby. What other reason do you need?” Taehyung snorts, happy to have his ego stroked. To be completely honest, the main reason he was so nervous was because this was going to be his first time kissing Jungkook publicly. They had only been dating for a few weeks, but they agreed on keeping it a secret for the time being. Now that they were ready, Taehyung didn’t know what kind of reaction to expect from the others.

But as Jungkook placed a kiss against his nape, put his sweaty palm in Taehyung’s, and whispered sweet praises in his ear, he knew that wouldn’t matter. Not when he has the best boyfriend he could ask for by his side.

Not when he has _Jungkook._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me ages to finally post (wish i was kidding) and i'm not even fully satisfied with it, seeming as it feels way too rushed, so i'm sorry :( thank you so much for all of your support despite all of the cons that came with reading this, and i hope to have something else (hopefully much better) up soon !!


End file.
